Inuyasha and Kagome a True Love Story
by kogathewolfdemon1
Summary: Do you believe in love, fate, or truth? Follow two people destined to love on a journey to fine the one thing all people desireLove. Not good at summaries,fic gets better as it goes along,my 1st fic,R&R!Chap22UP!
1. chapter 1

This is my 1st fan fiction so plz be nice...... I've wrote 3 versions of this but I like this one the most. I would also like the thank Suaru-chan for helping me  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me no own......... U no sue we all be happy   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome Chapter 1  
  
The next morning Inuyasha woke up in Kagome's bed. When he rolled over he saw that Kagome was not in sight at all, but what he did see was a note on the pillow that was beside him. He picked the note up and started to read it;   
  
Dear Inuyahsa,  
Well hello sleepy head, about time you wake up! Well if your wondering why I'm not here I'm in school. I will be back later, so if you could go back to your side of the well, and when I return home I will get you. Ok, well I have to go now.  
Love,  
Kagome  
  
Well at first Inuyasha pondered and thought; "Why would she want to go to school?" After thinking he heard the doorknob turn, he went into Kagome's closet. When he got inside he realized that he'd forgot Kagome's note! It was still on the pillow. When Kagome's mother saw the note she hesitated for a moment then put it on Kagome's night stand. Inuyasha's eyes grew large when she picked the note up. In his mind he was thinking "Ok hag, put down the note.......don't read it!" Kagome's mother was in her daughter's room for about ten minutes but to Inuyasha it felt as if she was there for and hour or two. Right after she left Inuyasha didn't leave the closet area right away. He wanted to make sure that his footsteps wouldn't have been heard by Kagome's mother. About five minutes later he came out of the closet but ran back inside it because he heard Kagome's mother walking down the hall again. "What doesn't this woman ever stay down stairs.....doesn't she have shopping to do or something, jeez all I want to do is get the hell out of here before Kagome gets home!" "And if she finds me here boy and I really in for it!" he added as an after thought.  
When Inuyasha heard Kagome's mother go down stairs he though the coast was clear. So he got out of closet and went right for her window. Right when Inuyasha was half way to the window the bedroom door swung open. Kagome's little brother Sota wanted to make sure that Kagome took all of her books to school. But it was too late for Inuyasha to hide this time; Sota caught him red handed. When he saw Inuyasha he wanted to scream for his mother but he didn't. So he quickly shut the bedroom door. "Hey you're that Inuyasha guy that ran into our house that night we had dinner?" "Yeah, so twerp I'm him, what's your point and say it fast." "Oh nothing I just was wondering." "Was that all you wanted to say to me?" "Yeah that's all." "Hey don't you even tell that old fart or your mother about me being here!" "Now go and get outta here." Right before Sota left the next thing he saw was Miroku right at his sister's window. "Hey who's that guy he looks funny!?" When Miroku heard that he gave a squinted look right at Inuyahsa and said in a whisper. "Who the hell is this kid?" "Kagome's little brother Sota." "He's lucky that he's Kagome's little brother or I would....." "Or you would what; you know I can hear you!" "Uh-oh nothing just; nothing!" Miroku said with a confused look on his face as if he were trying to say "God what's this kid gonna do to me!?" The next thing the three of them knew was that they heard Kagome's mother's voice. "Hey what's taking so long Sota?" "I'll be right down mom!" Then Sota shut the door and told Inuyasha, "Alright I will not tell them, now can I go?" "Go!" Said Inuyasha and Miroku at the same time. After both Inuyasha and Miroku heard the front door shut they both left. When both of them returned to their side of the well they saw Shippo running toward them. "Inuyasha where did you go?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. "I was with Kagome talking with her about the jewel shards." "Oh." Said Shippo. "We were worried so we sent Miroku to see were you went." "It's ok, Shippo I'm here now and that's all that matters now." Inuyasha told Shippo. After they all found out were Inuyasha was they set out to look for more jewel shards. "Why were you in Kagome's closet?" Asked Miroku. "Her mother walked in so I had no choice but to hide!" "Did you go through her stuff while you were in there?" The next thing Miroku knew he was hit on the head by Inuyasha. "What the hell was that for man?" "You think I would do that!? Well your dead wrong!" Inuyasha yelled. When both of the guys caught up with Sango and Shippo, Shippo asked, "Hey Miroku why are you rubbing your head for?" "Inuyasha hit me on the head." "Inuyasha!" Said Shippo. "What he asked me a question that I didn't like!" Sango muttered "Perv Monk Strikes Again !" "What was that Sango!?" Asked Miroku with a glare in his eyes. "Oh nothing!" Sango and Shippo both looked at each other and laughed. "What are you two laughing about?" "Oh nothing !" Said the both of them. It was almost time for Kagome to come home from school so Inuyasha went off on his own without anyone knowing he left the group. But what Inuyasha didn't know about was that Miroku followed him. When Inuyasha got to the well Kagome was already waiting for him there. Miroku was hiding in the bushes. "So how was your day Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome while looking into his eyes. "I had to hide in your closet this morning." "Why?" "Your mother walked in. Said Inuyasha while holding Kagome in his arms. "But your brother Sota saw me when I went to leave ." "Did he tell mother or Gramps?" "No, I told him not to tell them." Inuyahsa said to Kagome. "Good because then Gramps would start with telling me stories and he will know something is going on with me." Kagome told Inuyasha. Then out of the blue Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss! Holy shit he just kissed her!" Said Miroku in his mind. Then Miroku stepped on a stick and that made the lip lock break. "Inuyasha what was that sound?" Asked Kagome who now was shaking. "Stay right here Kagome I'll go see what that sound was." "Ok." Said Kagome. Inuyasha slowly walked over to where the sound came from. When he got over to the spot he looked down and saw Miroku.  
  
"Miroku what the hell are you doing there?" Shouted Inuyasha. "I wanted to see if you were taking a different way to look for the jewel shards." Said Miroku, who was telling a lie to Inuyasha. "Your lying you wanted to know where I was going and to find out why I was at Kagome's place!" Yelled Inuyasha. Then Miroku was hit on the head again! "Miroku did you see everything?" Asked Kagome. "Yes." Said Miroku while looking to the side so he would not look at Inuyasha. "Don't even tell anyone about this or I will kick your ass!" "Inuyasha!" Said Kagome with shock on her face. "Listen Miroku we don't want the others to know about this so if you could; don't tell anyone." Said Kagome with a calm voice. "I will not, Kagome and Inuyahsa." Miroku told both of them. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku caught up with Shippo and Sango. "Hey guys, we need to find somewhere to stay it's getting dark and it smells like it's going to rain." Said Inuyasha. "Hey Sango could you and Shippo go and see if there is any place ahead of us?" "Sure, Shippo let's go." "Ok Sango." Said Shippo. After they left Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku stayed back to see if they could find jewel shards , while Sango and Shippo were looking for a place for all of them to stay at. About ten minutes later Sango and Shippo returned. "Hey there's a log cabin a few miles ahead of where we are right now !" Said Sango. So Inuyasha had Kagome jump on his back and Miroku went with Sango and Shippo. While Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree he felt Kagome put her head on his back. When both Inuyasha and Kagome reached the cabin they went right to sleep. Inuyasha and Kagome in one room, Shippo and Sango in another, and Miroku was in the last bedroom. Kagome was having a hard time getting to sleep so once Inuyasha fell asleep Kagome went outside. Sango also couldn't sleep so she also went outside. "Kagome, is that you?" "Yeah, it's me Sango." Said Kagome. "Why are you up at this time of night and out here where Naraku could be out here." "I couldn't sleep." Said Kagome. "Same here Kagome." Said Sango. Both of the girls were talking with each other. All of a sudden Miroku and Inuyasha woke from their sleep by Kagome's and Sango's screams. "Hey what's wrong Sango?" Asked Miroku. "Hey you guys look up there!" Said Shippo. "Naraku you bastard let Kagome go!" Without thinking Inuyasha went after what he thought was the real Naraku. "Inuyasha it's a trap! Don't!" Yelled Kagome but Inuyasha didn't hear her. "Naraku when I get my hands on you, your dead!" "No one touches Kagome but me!" "We should follow Inuyasha." Said Sango. "No it could be a trap." Said Miroku. "But still they're our friends!" Said Shippo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koga: Well, thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed, now, please Review!!! Ja ne! 


	2. chapter 2

Well here's another chap to this fic...... I'll try to get all the chaps up here as soon as I can but I get writers block and that is evil when I can't think of what to put...... Well enough with my yappin' here's chapter 2!  
  
DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN I ONLY WRITE ABOUT INUYASHA, YOU NO SUE ME CUZ YOU WOULDN'T GET ANYTHING BUT CHUM CHANGE FROM ME, AND WE ALL BE HAPPY PLZ R&R ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Chapter2: Kagome Captured By Naraku  
  
  
"I swear if he even touches her in ways she doesn't want to be touched I will not think twice on killing him." Said Inuyasha in his mind. Meanwhile at Naraku's castle he was torturing Kagome. "So your Inuyasha's new lover eh?" "I'm not his lover, damn you!" "Then if you're not why is he always protecting you and saves you when you're in danger like you are right now." When Naraku said that Kagome thought "He must love me that much to help me when I'm in trouble." Naraku walked closer to were Kagome was and said "Ah you have her soul but you have Inuyasha scent all over your body." "If you're referring to Kikyo your wrong I'm not her." "You know I can smell the scent of Kikyo?" "How I'm not her I'm..." Kagome paused and in her mind she thought. "He must be talking about the scent of her soul and not the form of my body!" The next thing Kagome knew was that she felt a funny feeling go threw her body. "What just happened to me what did you do to me Naraku?!" "I've put a spell on you that will make you love me by force." "Don't touch me! Inuyasha! Help Me!" "If you want Inuyasha I can take his form." "No I don't want you be him." Said Kagome but it was too late he turned into Inuyasha and made a bed appear out of no where. "No, you're not him, I wont, no, stop!" Screamed Kagome but before she could move to get away for Naraku he grabbed and threw her onto the bed. Then threw himself onto her. "Why can't I move or resist your grip!" Asked Kagome. "Because now the spell is in full effect and you can't resist me!" Kagome tried to release his grip but by doing that he just increased the pressure. The next thing she knew was Naraku was kissing her on the neck which made her go weak and with the spell in full effect she wanted him to touch her. "Naraku." whispered Kagome. "Yes Kagome?" "Hold me please." Now being under the spell she couldn't help but want him. Before the spell took over Kagome sent Inuyasha a message through her mind. "Inuyasha?" "Huh Kagome is that you?" "Yes, I'm speaking to you with my mind." "Kagome are you alright has he hurt you in anyway?" "No but he has me under a spell; hurry!" That was the last time Inuyasha heard from her. Kagome fell asleep but Naraku was wide awake. While laying there he just looked at Kagome and smiled while stroking her jet black raven hair. "Even though you are not Kikyo, Kagome, you remind me so much of her." Naraku thought to himself. After he said that he gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead, which made her move closer to him. After a while Naraku finally fell asleep  
  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha had to find a place to rest because he was tired and he thought it would be easier to find Naraku's castle during the daytime. But what Inuyasha didn't know was that the others were fallowing him to make sure that he wasn't getting into trouble. So the others had to find a place to rest of course away from Inuyasha. It took Inuyasha a while to fall asleep, but when he did, he didn't like the dream he had,  
  
  
In the dream--- "Well I found Naraku's castle now all I have to do is get inside and save Kagome before that bastard does anything to her!" Inuyasha reached the front doors to the castle but before he could enter he had to kick some demon ass! When he entered the castle he heard a scream which sounded as if it were Kagome. "I'm coming Kagome I'm coming!" When he reached the door from were the screams came from, he opened the door and saw Kagome. Or so who he thought was her. Everything was the same it looked, talked, and acted like Kagome, but Inuyasha had to take a second look. "You're not Kagome!" "Yes I am Inuyasha!" "No your not damn it!" "Then if I'm not her tell me why you think I'm not her?" "It's your eyes, the real Kagome doesn't have an evil feeling of that kind of glare in her eyes when she looks at me!" Yelled Inuyasha. "You're right I'm not her." "Tell me where the hell she is!" "I'll never tell!" "Then you know what, how about I kill you!" "Go ahead I'm still not going to tell you where she is!" So Inuyasha killed the puppet Kagome. After he left the room he thought, "I'm really going to be careful because Naraku could........" Before he could finish he awoke from his slumber. When he awoke he saw Shippo right in front of him. "Wh-what the hell Shippo what are you doing here!?" To Inuyasha's shock Shippo wasn't the only one there with him. Miroku was sitting at the tree's base and Sango was cooking breakfast. It took Inuyasha a few minutes to get over the shock but then jumped down making Miroku almost jump out of his skin! Inuyasha didn't ask the others why they followed him because he didn't want a fight to start. "Breakfast is ready; dig in!" When Sango handed out the bowls Shippo went crazy! But then he sat in Inuyasha's lap and ate his food. There was a near by pond so Sango took the dishes over to was them. "Sango would you like some help?" Asked Miroku. "Sure, Miroku, I would love that." But the next thing Inuyasha and Shippo heard was a; SMACK! CLANG! THUD! So before they went over Inuyasha said, "I guess he's up to his old tricks again eh, Shippo?!" "Yeah I guess so!" They both looked at each other and laughed. "Well we better go and peel Sango off him before she kills him!" "Sango, what happened?" "THIS SON OF A BITCH GROPED ME!" Yelled Sango. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku who was twitching while unconscious. About ten minutes later Miroku came to. "Hahahaha, you're finally awake eh!?" "How long was I out for?" "Ten minutes and when are you going to learn that if you keep doing that to Sango it'll only get you in more trouble with her!?" Miroku didn't say a word because Sango was glaring at him from a far distance.  
  
  
Meanwhile at Naraku's castle Kagome was just waking up. Kagome looked at Naraku who now was just waking up himself. When he saw her looking at him he gave her a smile; which shocked her somewhat. "Good morning Kagome, how did you sleep?" Kagome didn't respond with an answer. He asked her other questions; still with no response from her. He thought, "What is going on, what happened? Is the spell being overpowered by her love for that half-breed?" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "The only way the spell can be broken is if she truly loves the person who puts the spell on her!" Naraku didn't leave the room because he didn't want her alone. So he just faced the other way as she got dressed. When they left the room they didn't walk side by side; Kagome walked ahead of him. So he walked faster to catch up to her. When he caught up to Kagome he pinned her up against the wall. "Why are you doing this to me?" "Let me go!" But when she tried to loosen his grip Naraku just increased the pressure. So he wouldn't cause a big scene he took her into another room. After a while they both came out of the room this time walking side by side! When they finished breakfast they went back to the bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile it was high noon and Inuyasha and the others finally found Naraku's castle. "Look it's Naraku's castle and it looks creepy!" Said Shippo, who was clinging onto Inuyasha for dear life. But what Shippo didn't know was that his grip was just a little too tight. So Miroku grabbed Shippo and Inuyasha let out a big gasp for air. So after Inuyasha caught his breath they all went to enter the castle slowly so they would make sure they wouldn't be caught or run into trouble. Once they entered Naraku's castle they split up; Sango with Inuyasha and Shippo with Miroku. That was for Miroku's and Sango's good, so that Sango wouldn't kill the houshi.  
  
Naraku thought he was hearing footsteps so he made a puppet of himself and hid. Inuyasha and Sango were on the floor where Kagome was being held captive. Also there was another thing Naraku didn't think of that if Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice the spell would be broken. But it was too late Kagome had already heard his voice. The puppet walked out of the room but then was killed by Sango. "Inuyasha Help Me!" Screamed Kagome. But when Inuyasha entered the room it was to late; Naraku grabbed Kagome and ran. Inuyasha and Sango found Miroku and Shippo; then proceeded to run after Naraku and Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I would like to thank Knight of Honor for being my first reader and if you would like to give me ideas feel free to e-mail my yahoo name and give advice.  
  
Inu: When I get my hands on that bastard Naraku he's going to wish he didn't think of capturing Kagome.  
  
Ship: *is holding onto Inuyasha*  
  
Me: Inuyasha be careful you don't want to put Kagome's life at risk!!!  
  
Inu: Oh shut up you have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Me: *Smacks Inuyasha to knock something into that half-demon head of his*  
  
Inu: why you......!  
  
Me: SIT!  
  
Inu: *Gets up after spell wears off* You little Bit........!  
  
Me: I'll say it again! So don't even think of coming near me again you got me!?  
  
Inu: *Goes and sits by Miroku.* Yeah whatever.  
  
Mir: Well hi there. (pat, pat)  
  
Me: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *smacks Miroku with my hand*  
  
San: He's always like that when he sees a nice set of hips.  
  
Me: I'll show him nice pair of hips! * Show's him a fist along with an evil grin.*  
  
Inu & Ship: PLZ REVIEW!! *_*  
  
Me: Plz Rev....... Miroku you houshi I told you not to fuckin' touch me!! *knocks him unconscious.*  
  
Me: NOW LET ME TRY THIS AGAIN!!!. PLZ REVIEW!! *_* 


	3. chapter 3

Well here's another chapter of my fan fiction...... I've been writing like crazy so I forget to type it then post it. It also took me some time on this chapter because of *WRITERS BLOCK* It's my worst thing I face when I write. Well enough with my yapping!! Enjoy!! R&R Here's chapter 3!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN..... YOU NO SUE..... WE ALL BE HAPPY ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha vs. Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha and the others finally caught up with Naraku and Kagome. "So Inuyasha you want to fight me eh?" "Damn right you son of a bitch!" Said the very pissed off Inuyasha; who also had a harsh tone in his voice. Naraku set Kagome down and was ready to fight Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew his sword then both Inuyasha and Naraku started to fight. Inuyasha would hit Naraku who would hit the ground. Then Naraku would get up while in pain and do the same to Inuyasha. This went on for about almost two hours. Miroku went to walk over to Kagome but then was thrown into a tree by Naraku.  
  
"Don't touch or go near her!" Naraku yelled. Shippo was scared. "Please Naraku he's scared!" "Fine him and only him on one else will go near you!" In the shadows was Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshoumaru. "So, Inuyasha; fighting Naraku eh?" "Well I guess I'll help just this once." Miroku thought he sensed Sesshoumaru but wasn't sure till Sesshoumaru was right behind Kagome and Shippo. "Kagome look out Sesshoumaru's behind you!" Miroku yelled. The next thing Inuyasha and the other knew was Sesshoumaru wasn't going to fight with his half-breed brother! No he joined forces with him! "You think I let you have all the glory of fighting him by yourself?" "Huh, what Sesshoumaru, I don't need your help I can face this asshole by myself I don't need you to look after me like I'm some wimp!" "Hmph." "What was that for Naraku?" "He offers to help you in this fight but you still say no to your own flesh and blood?" Naraku told Inuyasha. "I guess I'll fight along side you just this once but don't expect this all the time from me Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha told his older half brother. "Fine I'll kill you both so I don't have to hear or see you two fight again." "Fool you have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" "Hmph, whatever you say you mangy mutt!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had both heard enough and charged after Naraku. "Die you bastard!" Yelled Inuyasha. When Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga he missed. The Sesshoumaru took a shot at it and failed with his attack. "What the hell do we have to do to kill this son of a bitch?!" Inuyasha thought. But the next thing both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru knew was that Naraku was running like a wimp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that this chapter is way to short I'm having Writers block and that is one thing that has me having nightmares at night (well not really but yeah know what I mean ). I'm thinking of changing my name so I might need some hints on some cool names. lol ^_^ I'm also thinking for those of who just read this chapter your thinking "What the hell is this girl thinking when she had Sesshoumaru team up with Inuyasha she's got something wrong in that mind of her's." And that is somewhat true I'm kinda nut and a little twisted when I write. And with one of the chapter I've been working on I was listening to Queen of the Damned while write something about love. Man I really need to get a life or have Jade knock some scene into my little head because I'm just not thinking right. I'll call my self Kinjya it my sound dumb but I can't think of a name! just e-mail the names to (kogathewolfdemon1@yahoo.com). Oh and Jade feel free to add yourself into the thingy below if you like I would like to see what that mind of our can come up with!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sess: *Looks at Kinjya with looks that could kill*  
  
Kinjya: Don't give me that look!  
  
Sess:*grabs Kinjya but the shirt and pins her too the wall with his hand around her neck * Why are you doing this to me making me team up with this half breed mutt?!"  
  
Kinjya: * Eyes widen* What the hell *gasp* do you think you're *gasp* doing?  
  
Inu: Put her down now Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sess: What you now have compassion for this bitch of a human to boy Inuyasha these human girl's have you wiped and whipped good.  
  
Kinjya: Why you bastard! *smacks Sesshoumaru in the face *CRACK!*  
  
Sess: *Increases pressure on her neck* Now I dare you to say that again. *evil grin*  
  
Inu: Hey I don't like what she's doing to me but I'm dealing with it.  
  
San: *Hits Sesshoumaru who let's go of Kinjya* Let her go now!  
  
Miro: *Grabs Kinjya and gets her to safety* There you go, your safe now.  
  
Kinjya: Thanks Miroku I owe ya one.  
  
Miro: (Pat....Pat)  
  
Kinjya: ok now I take that back. *SMACK! THUD!*  
  
Miro: *Wakes up after Kinjya kicked his ass* Well that's what I get for saving that nice round ass of yours?  
  
Kinjya: *Blushes* Well you know that drives me nuts and I don't mean "I want you" nuts sheesh.  
  
Miro: * mutters hentai things about Kinjya under his breath*  
  
Kinjya: Ack men the piss me off!!!!  
  
Kinjya: Plz review tell me what you- MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miro: OH SHIT I'M DEAD MEAT NOW!!!!  
  
Kinjya: Now before I go and beat the holy hell out of Miroku Plz review and tell me what you think *runs after Miroku* Your dead!!!!!  
  
Jade: *bows to the reviews who are still watching Kinjya run after Miro* Thanks for reading my friend Kinjya's fic, and please leave a nice review; all flames will be used to make a fire for us to roast marshmallows. Ja! 


	4. chapter 4

Well here's a new chapter. I'm trying to get these posted as fast as I can but when you have writers block and have a hard time with a computer that like to play tricks on ya it's kinda hard to get all of this done. Well enough with my babbling here chap 4!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN.......YOU NO SUE.......EVERBODY CAN BE HAPPY!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4: A new romance begins!  
  
After Naraku ran like a scared little shit they all looked at Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha. "Listen Inuyasha I'm only going to say this once so listen." Inuyasha shook his head as if he were trying to say "Alright I'm listening!" "Even though I dislike that human girl I felt your pain." "What do you mean?" Asked Sango. "Inuyasha can you smell another scent on me?" "You've got to be kidding me!" "Is that the scent of a mate on you?!" "Yes and when I saw Kagome's face full of fear I put myself in you place, I saw my mate in her place." "And also there's something else you don't know about." "What?" "You're an Uncle." Inuyasha didn't say a word after he said that to his younger brother.  
  
"Hey everyone we need to get back it's getting dark." Sango said. So Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked ahead fallowed by Kagome and Shippo then Sango and Miroku. Whoa wait Sango and Miroku this has to be interesting! For a while neither Sango nor Miroku said a word to one another. But Sango broke the silence. "Shocked eh!" "Hmmmm?" "What do you mean Sango?" "I mean it's a shock to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru putting aside their differences!" "Yeah you know your right it is weird to see that for being two brothers that despise one another , they are acting as if the hate between them never happened." Sango told Miroku. Miroku looked over at Sango who now was shivering because of the cold air. So Miroku asked her if he could put his arm around her to shield the cold air. When he did she felt somewhat nervous and had an energy rush because she didn't know if he really meant it or that he wanted to get close and grope her bum. But to her surprise he didn't grope her, he just wanted to keep her warm. Kagome looked back and was shocked to see that Sango was letting Miroku hold her! "Man I'm surprised to see that Sango isn't beating the holy shit out of Miroku!" Kagome thought. "Hey Inuyasha look at Miroku and Sango!" "Why is Miroku hanging on Sango I thought they hated one another?" Said Inuyasha to Kagome. Sesshoumaru just looked then rolled his eyes.  
  
When they reached a near by town they went right to the inn. Miroku asked to have his own room and so did Inuyasha. "I have to share a room with this worthless little runt?!" "Yes you do big brother." "I don't like the fact but I'll do it anyway." When Sesshoumaru and Shippo got into the room Shippo was scared. "Listen I'm not going to hurt you!" "Huh?" "I have a son and when I look at you I see him." "Did you know that, that's why when you were in Kagome's arms scared I put myself in Inuyasha's shoe's and saw my own family in trouble!" Sesshoumaru told Shippo while climbing into bed. "Why don't you just lay up here with me? I wont hurt you I'll protect you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha get to their room Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Do you really trust Sesshoumaru with Shippo?" "Yes because I told him if he hurts him in anyway he'll hear from me!" Kagome was already in the bed when Inuyasha turned around. So he removed his haori top but left his pants on; then proceeded to be next to Kagome. When he lay beside her he pulled her hip closer to his body. When he did so she felt his "manliness" against her. "Kagome would you?" "Yes Inuyasha I'm listening go on." Inuyasha let out a sigh then finished. "Kagome would you like to become my mate tonight?" "Well not tonight." "Why?" "Well god only knows if Shippo will run scared into here because of Sesshoumaru." "Well you have a point there." "It seems we can never have time to each other because he worries about us to much." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Your right, hey we should send him to have you mom watch him for us!" Inuyasha said while laughing. The next thing Kagome knew was that Inuyasha rolled on top of her and started to kiss her. "Inuyasha what are you ah!" Is all she managed to say before he told her to shut up and let him do as he pleased; which she did. Meanwhile in the room that Sango and Miroku stayed in Miroku was getting undressed to take a bath. But with him standing in nothing but a towel just made Sango stair at his, god like body, in her mind that's what she called it. The bath was ready so Miroku went in and dropped the towel and slowly sank into the soothing hot water. The next thing he knew was that he saw Sango in a towel while walking in. When she stood in the doorway all you could see was a smile and some redness on Miroku's face. "Yes Sango?" Asked Miroku who was trying not to chock on his spit. "I just need to get my undergarment bag I put it in here." "Oh ok." Sango was also blushing.  
  
About twenty minutes later Miroku walked out. All he had on was a pair of boxers. So Miroku put a bed out for him to sleep on. "Miroku." "Yes Sango?" "You can sleep here with me if you like." Miroku smiled and slowly got into the bed. And the next thing he knew was that Sango moved closer to him. So close that her back was against his chest. "Hey he's got one hell of a firm chest!" "And I thought you were fat under that outfit!?" "Huh?" "Meaning you have one hell of a body on you!" Sango said while looking into Miroku's eyes. Which she thought were a charming dark blue. The next morning they all got up, ate, and then left to find more jewel shards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I hope you all like what I've wrote so far. I'll try to get chapter 5 to you a.s.a.p!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sess * Is still pissed with Kinjya from earlier on*  
  
Kinjya: What are your still pissed at me for what I did to you earlier?  
  
Sess: *mutters* Stupid little bitch I'll get my revenge! And I never fail when I get revenge.  
  
Kin: what was that did I hear something about revenge?!  
  
San: just forget about him Kinjya he's an ass anyway.  
  
Inu: *Laughs at Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sess: Oh now your taking her side?  
  
Inu: No you two sound as if you married to each other.  
  
Kin: SIT!!!!!!  
  
Inu: Why you little bitch when I get up I'll.........  
  
Kin: You'll do what to me....... sniff me to death...... and I'm not acting like I'm married to that brother of you besides I have eyes for someone else!  
  
Miro: *Looks at Kinjya with an evil grin and tackles her*  
  
Kin: And no it's not you houshi! Besides he's not like you thank god! Now get the hell of me!!!!  
  
Kin: Well Plz Review!! JA-NE!!!!!!!  
  
Kin: *Sniffs the air and smells my mate!!!* ^_^ *_*!  
  
Jade: *smiles* Now, thanks for reading and remember; all flames will be used to make a fire so we can roast marshmallows! Ja! 


	5. chapter 5

Well here's chapter 5 I hope you like it! Well I don't have much to say so R&R and ENJOY!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN......YOU NO SUE......EVERYONE BE HAPPY!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Kagome Will You Marry Me?  
  
After they left Inuyasha asked Kagome if they can go back to her time. "Listen I would like to talk to your mother Mrs. Higurashi about something." "Ok we can do that if you like." So Inuyasha told the others then both he and Kagome left for the bone eaters well. When they both reached the well Inuyasha picked Kagome up and proceeded to jump into the well. When they both landed all you hared was a THUD! "You ok Kagome?" "Yeah I'm ok how about yourself?" "I'm fine here." Inuyasha told her. So both of them walked up to the front door. "Mom I'm home and I've brought Inuyasha with me." "I'm in the kitchen Kagome!" "Inuyasha wait here I need to talk with mother and Grandpa." Inuyasha nodded. "Hey Inuyasha would you like to play video games with me?!" Inuyasha sat next to Sota. "What are you playing ?" "Inuyasha A Feudal Fairy Tale." Meanwhile Kagome was talking with her mother and Grandpa. "Listen I have no idea what Inuyasha wants to talk to you about mom but whatever he has to tell you is none of my worries. But you Grandpa will not try to seal him or you will have to deal with me!" Said Kagome with a firm tone in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome and told Sota to go on and play without him until he returned. But Sota's Grandpa was told to play with him. Inuyasha walked into were Mrs. Higurashi was at. "Inuyasha please sit down and tell me." "Would you like some tea?" "Yes please." "Thank you." "Your welcome." She replied. "Listen I don't know if you know this or not but I love Kagome with all my heart." But before he could finish Mrs. Higurashi cut him off. "Inuyahsa I can tell where you going with this." "You can how?" "You want to marry her don't you?" "Yes but how can you tell?" "I can see it in your eyes." She told him. So she went and got a JCPenny magazine and let Inuyasha look at it for a ring. "I like this one but could you see if they have it in blue?" "Sure I will if it makes you happy it makes me happy." "I would also like to marry her in the human and youkai way." But before Mrs. Higurashi could ask about the youkai way of marriage Inuyasha told her. "And what I mean by Youkai is having her marry as my mate. Could we have your blessing?" "I would love to give you my blessing, oh and Inuyahsa could you have Kagome come back into the room I need to talk with her?" "Ok." " Kagome your mother would like to talk with you." "Ok." "Gramps don't even try anything stupid or dumb!" "I told you I'd be back Sota!" Inuyasha had his ass handed to him by a little brat kid! The next thing Sota knew was he was on the floor laughing; Inuyahsa growled playfully. After her mother was done talking with her she went to tell Inuyasha that it was time to go. "Inuyasha it's time!" Inuyasha looked at Sota and grinned. "No boys' waahhhhh!" The next thing Kagome knew was both of the got her good. "Can we stay a little longer?" "Yeah please Kagome?!" "Alright." "But one thing Kagome can you go and get the others and bring them here?" "Sure." While Kagome was getting the others Mrs. Higurashi walked in with what Inuyasha asked for. But she also got two dozen roses that were red and white. When Kagome returned she was met by her mother. But she told the others to go in first before Kagome did. When Kagome did go into the house she saw Inuyasha with roses! He got down on one knee and said "Kagome will you marry me?" Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Kagome's! "Yes I will!" "And would you like to....?" "To what Inuyasha?" Inuyasha took her into another room because to him what he was going to ask was private to him and Kagome. "To what Inuyasha?" He let out a sigh the asked her. "Would you like to be my mate?" "Yes I will!" Inuyahsa picked her up and gave her a kiss. They all left and went back to the well. Sesshoumaru looked at his half-brother and smiled as if to say; "I'm glad to see you happy little brother."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 5 , I hope to get chapter 6 done a.s.a.p.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu & Kag: *Walking off to only Kami knows where!*  
  
Ship: Where are Inuyasha and Kagome going?  
  
Kin: I don't know but you better stay here! *Grabs Shippo and gives him chips.*  
  
Ship: Yummy I love chips!  
  
Kin: *Looks over at Sesshoumaru who is now walking over to me*  
  
Sess: hey.  
  
Kin: hey. You still mad at me?  
  
Sess: A little bit but I'll get over it. *Rolls eyes*  
  
Kin: Don't roll your eyes at me mister!  
  
Sess: *Walks over to a corner and sits down*  
  
Mio: *Is tied up thanks to Sango and myself!*  
  
Ship: *Poke poke* You there Miroku?  
  
Miro: *Nods his head and doesn't say a word.*  
  
Kin: Well Review Plz! ^_^  
  
Jade: *smiles* Thanks for reading! Now, please review cause it would make my friend really happy, and all flames will be used to build a fire for roasting marshmallows! Nummy... :) 


	6. chapter 6

Well here's another chapter!!!! I'm glad to have the reviews ^_^!!! It makes me so happy!! Well enough with my yappin....Here's chapter 6 R&R. ENJOY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me No Own You No Sue We All Be Happy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Tears Of Joy.  
  
It took Inuyasha a few minutes to get over the shock of what his brother had said. "You've got to be kidding me , he's putting his hatred for me to an end!?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "Listen Inuyasha I know what I've done to you in the past was wrong but after seeing Kagome and Shippo in pain maid me realize that it could have been my mate and son who were being hurt and that I was in your shoes." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha with a bit of compassion in his voice. Inuyasha also thought "Dose he really know what he's saying or is he saying it to get close then stab me in the back as he's done in the past?" But he did ask Sesshoumaru about it.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome felt a jewel shard near by and it was moving towards them! "Hey a jewel shard is near by and it's moving!" "Moving! What!?" Asked Inuyasha with a confused look on his face. "Yes it's moving very fast." When Kagome saw the shard she couldn't make out who the person was. All she knew that this shard was not pure. Inuyasha knew who it was because of the scent of the person. "It's Kagura I can smell her coming this way!" "Guys get ready we may have to fight her!" Inuyasha said then adding that statement. "Kagome get Shippo out of the way!" "I don't want him hurt!" Shippo looked at him dumbly. "What is Inuyasha talking about?" "Dose he really care about me?" Shippo thought. "Shippo let's go now!" "Ok Kagome." He did as he was told without fighting her wish. "So Sesshoumaru you have allied yourself with you half-breed brother, I thought you hated his guts?" "Well things change and like that's any of your business bitch!" "I guess even he the great youkai lord has a heart?!" "Fine you want to know you little bitch I'll tell you!" "Sesshoumaru don't!" Inuyasha screamed. "You'll only bring harm!" Inuyasha also added.  
  
  
Meanwhile Kagome took Shippo as far away as she could to keep him from the danger. "Mama I'm scared!" When he said that it shocked the holy hell out of her! "Shippo are you sure you want to call me mama?!" She asked with a confused and shocked look on her face. "Yes I'm sure." "Ok." The thought of this brought some tears of joy to her eyes. "Why you crying Mama?" "Are they good tears?" "Yes they are good tears and tears of worry for Inuyasha." "It's ok Mama, Papa will be ok I just have this feeling that he will be alright." Shippo told her which made a load of worry come off her chest.  
  
  
Meanwhile Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still fighting Kagura. But as Naraku did in chapter 3 she ran like the dog that she is. "Sango take Kirara and go look for Kaogme and Shippo!" "Ok Inuyasha, Kirara let's go!" In a flash she was gone leaving the men to fend for themselves. About ten minutes later Sango was back and Inuyasha ran to the both of them. "Are you both ok?" "Yes not a scratch on us." Kagome said to Inuyasha. "How about you Sango?" Asked Miroku. "I'm fine." Sesshoumaru looked at both the couples and smiled. "Well that's the first time in years I've seen you smile Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said while holding Kagome and Shippo while smiling with a big grin. "When I look at you, Kagome, and Shippo I see myself with my mate and son." "Sesshoumaru what's his name if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Kagome. "His name is Rath." "And very handsome that he is." Sesshoumaru said with a chuckle.  
  
When Inuyasha looked back at Kagome he saw her crying. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while holding her chin in his hand. "I'll tell you later when we are alone." "Hmmmm." Is all Inuyasha said as he nodded his head. Later that evening Kagome and Inuyasha watched Shippo tease Miroku. So when Miroku had enough of it he ran after the little pup. "Mama help he's gonna get me!" Shippo said while laughing and jumping into Kagome's arms which moved as a reflex to catch him in mid air. "That's what I ment by you and I talking later." She whispered to Inuyasha. Miroku had a confused dumbly look on his face. "Shippo it's bed time go with Miroku ok." "Goodnight Mama and Papa!" Inuyasha looked dumbly with his eyebrow arched. It seem by his face he was saying "Ok , what ever." Which the look made Kagome giggle. "Shall we?" "Let's." Kagome said "Remember when I was crying earlier tonight?" "Yes , why were you crying for?" "I was crying tears of joy because one what Shippo called me and I was glad that you were ok and weren't harmed." Kagome told him while lying on the ground. Inuyasha lied down beside her. Then he grabbed her into his arms and started to kiss her while rolling on top of her and inhaling her scent. "Kagome can we?" He said while slipping his hand up her skirt. "Inuyasha not tonight I'm not ready." "It's ok I understand fully." So he rolled off her and they went back to the camp area. They were having a hard time getting Shippo to go to sleep. But once she lay by him he fell asleep. Inuyasha was on the other side of Shippo and both Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for chapter 6 I'll have chap 7 posted as fast as I can have it posted!!!! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed to me I thank you 4 it! Just as Suaru-chan says; I would like to have at least on review every chapter to get your input on it and give me tips for other chaps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kin:" Do you think he bought it??"  
  
San: "Bought what.....?" *Looks puzzled*  
  
Kin: "With me having a mate."  
  
San: "He might have I have no clue if he didn't or not."  
  
Kin: "Oh ok......"  
  
San: "Why did you ask me that for?"  
  
Kin: "Do you promise not to get mad or kill me if I tell you?"  
  
San: "I would never do that."  
  
Kin: "Well I like him too but I know that your with him."  
  
San: "oh."  
  
Miro: "Hi there ladies!"  
  
Kin & San: *Looks at each other and giggles.*  
  
Kin & San: "Hi Miroku."  
  
Miro: "Hi Kinjya." (pat..pat..pat..)  
  
Kin: "Epppppppppppp.........." "MIROKU!!!!!!!! YOU HOUSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Miro: "I better get outta here before I'm become dead houshi."  
  
Kin: "Yeah you got that right!"  
  
Kin: *Looks and sees Jade walking this way* "Hi Jade!!!!!!"  
  
Jade: *smiles* Hiya Kinjya-chan! *looks at reviewers* Review please, and no flames, they aren't nice, polite criticism is ok, but rudeness isn't. *smiles evilly* And I'm not nice when ppl are mean to my friends. :) Ja! ^.^ 


	7. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN....YOU NO SUE....WE ALL BE HAPPY!!!! BUT I WILL BE HAVE SOME CHARA'S OF SUARU-CHAN WILL APEAR LATER!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter7:"Sesshoumaru's thought's."  
  
Sesshoumaru just laid there. Rin was fast asleep. So he walked over to Inuyasha and woke him up. "What Sesshoumaru?" He asked him. "Could I put Rin over here with you guys I'm going to find a hot spring?" "Sure lay her between Kagome and I." So he picked her up without waking her and gave her to Inuyasha. "Thanks little brother." "No problem anytime." So Sesshoumaru walked off into the night and thought to himself while looking for a hot spring. In about ten minutes he found a hot spring. Before he would be stripped to his birthday suite he made sure no demon could be sensed around him. So after doing this he started to strip.  
  
For being a cold hearted youkai lord he had the body of a god! He had a strong , muscular abdominal area. (Which would make the WWE's Randy Orton look like nothing compaired to Sesshoumaru!) To Sesshoumaru he thought he had the best body of them all.~~~~~ (Aside note to the readers---- (And I've seen my share of good looking bodies because I'm a WWE fan and the thought of seen Sesshoumaru like that WOW!!!! It makes the WWE superstars look like nothing to that vision of Sesshoumaru WOW!!!!)*Talks to self* (Ok Kinjya pull yourself together.)( *Asks Jade to slap me to make me focus on the fan fiction* Jade *slaps her*) When he sank into the water most of his worries left him as he relaxed. Sesshoumaru started to think of his mate who he missed dearly. Then he thought of his young son who ment the world to him next to his mate. But soon his thought's drifted back to his mate. "Oh the thought of them at a hot spring how fun it would it be for me to dominate her till she began to beg me to stop." This thought brought a wicked grin to his face. This lead a groan of happiness to escape his lips. Then the grin was quickly removed when he realize that he was being aroused by the thought of him and his mate. So after making a note in his mind he grabbed his cloths and found cold water to calm himself in.  
  
The next thing Sesshoumaru knew was that he heard someone walking. So he grabbed his sash and put it around his body only to cover his bottom half. "Who's there come out and show yourself!" "It's me brother." "Why are you over here for?" "Don't ask." Sesshoumaru said. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked back to the hot spring. They both got into the water after stripping and started to talk with each other. "So I take it Rath looks more like you?" "Yep , but one thing I've noticed is that he's got your mouth." Inuyasha chuckled at the thought. "But hey what can I say he's one half of me." Said Sesshoumaru. After ten minutes of being in the water both men got out and dressed and headed back to the camp and slept till the next morning.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Like I said up at the top of the fan fic, school will be starting soon for me (August 27-03.) and that will have a bad effect on me writing the chapter and having them posted for all of you to read and review on. So I'm going to say sorry if I can't have them all up......... If you the read have any ideas for these chapters to improve them e-mail your ideas to me @ (kogathewolfdemon1@yahoo.com.) I would like to know what ideas you have to help make the chapters look a lot better and if you have any ideas for character's feel free to e-mail them to me and hell you might see you character in one or more of my chapters........  
  
Right now I'm writing on chapter 11.....and I will have lemon chapter to fallow that as well. If your in a cave somewhere and never heard of lemon and have no idea what lemon is think of the game you play with 5 guys names , 5girls names , 5things you can do to a lemon and 5 body parts of both sex. So do I need to go any farther!!!!!!!! - I'm thinking after chapter 11 is wrote I will start putting lemon is the chapter and don't think every chapter will have lemon it in because it will not!!!!!!!!!!!! -   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kin: *Looks half dead and almost falls asleep on the key board* "Have to get the chapter done, don't fall asleep! *Looks for a can of pop.*  
  
Miro: *Walks over to Kinjya* Hey are you ok....here's a can of pop.  
  
Kin: I'm fine I'm just trying to get this chapter typed so that Jade can look it over and post it for me...oh thanks for the pop I needed that.  
  
Miro: Listen you look as if your going to fall flat on your face come with me and let's get you into bed.....  
  
Kin: No I want to get this finished so it can be posted for review!!!!!!!!  
  
Miro: You fighting sleep....You going to be starting school soon so you need to get to bed early for your body to get use to getting up early in the morning.  
  
Kin: NO I WONT GO NOT UNTIL I.......  
  
Miro: I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice!!!! * Picks Kinjya up and put her over his shoulder*  
  
Kin: NO I WONT GO I WONT.......*lost grip on chair and is now being carried away*  
  
Miro: *Asks Kinjya's twin brother to shut down the computer*  
  
Kin: Put me down now!!!!!!  
  
Miro: *Lays her on her bed* Don't you even think about moving!!!  
  
Kin: Or you do what look at me!!??  
  
Miro: No that's not what I had in mind......  
  
Kin: *Is afraid to ask but does anyway.* Then what where you going to do if I would move??  
  
Miro: Get on you and tie your hands and feet to make sure you don't move and make you fall asleep..... *evil/hentai grin*  
  
Kin: *Acts as if I'm going to move to see what he would do... and to see if he was lying.*  
  
Miro: I told you not to move and now see what I have to do!!!  
  
Kin: *Tries to get away and move so he couldn't get me but it was to late!!!!*  
  
Kin: Damn you!!!! *low growl*  
  
Miro: Oh so that's what you going to do eh.....? *evil grin/laugh* Now I'm not gonna let you move for sure!!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! Oh and by the way I know you don't have a mate........you just did that to make me get off you...... am I right?  
  
Kin: *Looks to the side and tries not to make my eyes meet his*  
  
Miro: Well you have nothing to say so I am right aren't I !  
  
Kin : *Sighs*  
  
Miro: Well I'm right aren't I !!!!!!  
  
Kin: Yes your right.....*sighs again*  
  
Miro: I knew it!!!!!!!! Hmmmm -_- now what to do about it??????  
  
Kin: HUH!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!!! :-o  
  
Miro: For me to know and you to find out!! -_- :-))  
  
Kin: Plz review and tell me what you think so far  
  
Jade: Ummm.....O.O Please review....and be nice, constructive criticism is fine, but no flaming, cause its mean and I aint nice to flamers. ^.^ Ja!  
  
~ I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. My computer had a lot of problems and I was having some of my own and I have mostly all the postings of this fic so please don't be angry and Koga for the late updates as it was my fault. Thank you. – Jade ( Suaru-chan ) 


	8. chapter 8

Well here's chapter 8!!!!!!! I hope you all like what I've wrote this far. So as I always say "enough of my yappin and on with the fic."

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN.....YOU NO SUE.......WE ALL GO HOME HAPPY AND NO ONE GET'S HURT!!!!!!!!! AND I DON'T LIKE TO HURT PEOPLE!!!! IF THEY DON'T LISTEN THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY!!!!!!**Chapter8: "Shippo's new Mama & Papa!"**  
  
The next morning Shippo woke up and saw a claw like hand lay him back down. "Good morning Shippo." Whispered Inuyasha who had a smile on his face. "Good morning Papa!" Shippo said while jumping around on Inuyasha's lap. Miroku was beside the fire while he let Sango sleep. "So you've adopted him eh?" Asked Miroku with and smile on his face. "Morning Mama!" Shippo said while jumping on her to give her a hug. "Good morning Shippo!" Said Kagome as Sango started to wake. Everyone was now awake but they didn't see Sesshoumaru. "Hey where's Sesshoumaru at?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Don't know." Then Kagome saw him walking back with Rin to the camp.  
  
"Were did you go bro?" "I went to give Rin a bath is that a problem?" "No you just had all of us worried that's all." Miroku handed out the bowls and everyone ate. Kagome had to remind Inuyasha and Shippo not to eat like they always did. After they finished eating they packed up and left. Shippo quickly jumped into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha was holding Kagome close to him. Miroku and Sango were holding each others hand, and then Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken took the end of the group. "Rin could you walk with the others I would like to talk with Jaken alone." Rin nodded. "Ah every time I see Inuyasha and Kagome I think of my mate." "What do you mean m'lord; I thought you despised them both?" "I do but apart of me has feelings for them." "Lord Sesshoumaru having sympathy for Inuyasha and that human, man he has gone soft!" Muttered Jaken. "What was that?!" Roared Sesshoumaru. Everyone looked back and saw Jaken fly through the air! "Don't you ever say that about Inuyasha and Kagome again!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "What did he say?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku and Sango didn't say anything. "Never mind." The next thing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha knew was that Shippo was beating the holy hell out of Jaken.  
  
After peeling Shippo off Jaken, Inuyasha and the others left. Rin walked with Sesshoumaru who now picked her up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He let Rin sleep in his arms. "Shippo could you tell me why you beat up Jaken?" Inuyasha asked without yelling. "I didn't like what he said about you and Mama!" "You heard him clean up here?!" Kagome asked. "Yes and I will not let people say things like that about my mama and papa." Shippo said proudly. "Inuyasha you want to stop for a while and have lunch?" "Yeah sure , I'm betting everyone's hungry and would like to reset for a while." "Hey Miroku!" "Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku while he walked over to Kagome, to make sure he wouldn't do anything dumb. "Would you and Inuyasha take Shippo and give him a bath for me?!" Inuyasha walked over and put his arm on Miroku's shoulder and said "Sure let's go." "Come on Shippo let's go now!" "Ok Papa!" So both the men and young one went to find a near by hot spring. Miroku stripped Shippo down then put a towel around his waste. Shippo walked over to Inuyasha while Miroku stood watch. "Come here my pup and let me get you washed up!" Inuyasha said with a playful laugh. While Inuyasha washed Shippo Miroku drifted into his thoughts about Sango, but kept his mind also on what would be harm to them. "Why are you and Miroku not bathing Papa?" "Oh, he and I want to have time to ourselves so we can have time to talk with each other." "Oh ok." When they finally got Shippo cleaned they went back to camp. "Hey I want to talk with you after dinner here at the spring." Inuyasha told Miroku. Miroku nodded. "We're back Mama!" "And the food smells good!" "Why thank you Shippo." Kagome said to her pup. After dinner Inuyasha and Miroku went back to the hot springs to bath and talk. Miroku stripped and got into the water then Inuyasha did the same after he let Miroku have his privacy. Inuyasha got into the water and sighed. "Inuyasha what did you want to talk to me about?" "Well about you and Sango." Inuyasha said to Miroku.Well that's it for chap 8. I hope you all like it so far! I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. ---GR8 THANKS TO A FEW AOL PEOPLE THAT I KNOW: (Lone Wolf6356 , Joshua LLauve , and FadingMoonDragon aka Jade) FOR TAKING THEIR TIME OUT AND READING AND TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK....and I hope to have others chaps up as fast as I can with school rolling around!!!Still in bedroom:  
  
Kin: Whoa!!! What do you mean by that!?  
  
Miro: Licks her ear Do I have to tell you?  
  
Kin: Well ah......  
  
Miro: Husky voice How's about I show you.  
  
Kin: Whoa....wait I thought you were with Sango....if she finds out your cheating on her she beat the holy bunny fuzz out of you!!!!!!  
  
Miro: Well see on the thingy you're typing here I'm not with her now am I?  
  
Kin: Well ummm.........  
  
Miro: So I'm not really cheating on her......  
  
Kin: God what have I done!!!! Shivers  
  
Miro: Covers both myself and himself up after he removed his top  
  
Miro: Oh you cold now eh? How's about I warm you up? Wraps his arms around me and has his nice firm chest against my back  
  
Kin: Eeeeppppp!!!! Melts into his embrace and sighs  
  
Miro: Pulls her hips close to his Come here and get a little closer I don't bite.  
  
Kin: Blushes and the touch of his manliness against my body  
  
Miro: Turns her so she's facing him and kisses her lips  
  
Kin: Now is this your way to make me go to sleep?  
  
Miro: Well kind of.....  
  
Kin: What do you mean by "Kind of?"  
  
Miro: Just shut up...... gropes her bum and holds her to his body while kissing her again  
  
Kin: Gasps with wide eyes then melts into his embrace once more  
  
Kin: (Aside- Pst, Jade can you do the wrap up for me? Thankz) Giggles  
  
Jade: O.O Holy cheese nips! .O What the heck are you doing girl!? shakes head Please review and thanks for reading. No flames cause I will personally talk to you if you say anything mean to my friend, but nice SUGGESTIONS or OPPINIONS are welcome! Ja! .  
  
Well here's a new chapter........I'm sorry to say that Chapter 12 will not have lemon.........thanks to ff.net taking them off I guess......And I'm sorry that it's been taking me so long to get these posted I've got school, home, homework, and friends to deal with so you know where that's going.....Plus I've been down sick Thankz to my twin brother!!!!!! Well enough with my yappin!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!! 


	9. chapter 9

  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN.....YOU NO SUE......WE ALL GO HOME HAPPY....I WANT TO KEEP THE GUYZ IN THE BLACK OUTFITS AWAY FROM ME AS MUCH AS I CAN THEY SCARE ME!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9: Guy Talk.  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a funny look. "What about Sango and myself?" "I'm shocked to see that she would let you put your arm around her to keep her warm!" "You're not the only one!" "Huh what do you mean Miroku?" "Normal if you touch her she is always kicking the holy hell out of you!" Inuyasha asked. "To tell you the truth I have no idea why she let me." Inuyasha gave Miroku a weird look. "What do you mean you have no idea?!" "Inuyasha I'm telling the truth." Miroku said with a little laugh. "Ok I won't push it." Both of the guys sighed and relaxed their sore bodies in the soothing hot water. "We should head back to the camp area , I don't want the girls to get worried about our whereabouts." Inuyasha told Miroku , who now was getting out of the water while Inuyasha looked the other way , then Inuyasha got out and dressed. When they both got dressed they both left to go back to the camp area. But they ran into trouble. Kagura was lurking in the shadows of the night.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Miroku asked. Then he heard a laugh that sounded like a female. "HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" "Alright Kagura come out and fight!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well it's just you and that human monk." "What were you expecting Sesshoumaru, sheesh, you're dumb." "In fact you're right." "Huh what do you mean?" Inuyasha ask her. "Just tell Sesshoumaru if he every wants to see his lovely mate again he should come with me." After she said this, she vanished into the shadows of the night once more. Inuyasha was now full of rage and anger. He used his demon speed to get back to the camp as fast as he could with Miroku on his back holding onto him. About ten minutes later Kagome saw a very frantic Inuyasha coming toward her. Miroku jumped off Inuyasha back when Inuyasha hit the ground. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome said. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" "Why do you want to know?" "Kagome please tell me were he's at, I need to speak with him it's urgent!" Kagome told him where Sesshoumaru was. "What do you want little brother?" "It's your mate." "What about her?" "If I tell you, will you not kill me?" "No, tell me now!" "Naraku has her captive!" "WHAT!?" Without thinking Sesshoumaru went to save his love. Before he left he told Inuyasha "Don't even think about fallowing me, I'll do this on my own." But before Inuyasha could say anything Sesshoumaru was gone in a flash.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well like I said I'm sorry that chapter 9 is so short......I will have more characters put into this in the upcoming chapters. Koga will not come in till chapter 16. I will have my own char in here yes and her name is Kinjya... I would like to thank Jade for all the help she's given me and putting up with posting these for me since my computer is evil and will now let me post them myself.....I will have a new couple in an upcoming chapter but I'm not going to tell you who it is the only 2 people who will know about it will be myself and Jade.......I love to make people wait and think of who it could be and have them guessing at what I'm going to think up next playing with peoples minds are fun!!!!!! And I thank all of you that have read my fic so far and have read and sent me reviews on what you think of what I've done so far.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still in the bedroom:  
  
Kin: -wakes up the next morning and gets out of her bed without waking Miroku who she thought was still sleeping-  
  
Miro: And where do you think you going young lady?!  
  
Kin: I'm going to go to the bathroom to go pee is there a problem with that?  
  
Miro: No, no problem here. Just hurry back to me. ::grins::  
  
Kin:- Rolls eyes and get out of the bed.- I'm getting to old for this.  
  
Miro: -Has a confused look on his face- You're not that old! You're only 16.  
  
Kin: Shows you that you don't know me that well now do you? -Walks out the door to go to the bathroom-  
  
Miro: -Gets out of the bed and sit on the edge-  
  
Kin: Leaves the bathroom and heads for the computer Sighs I better check to see if I have any reviews and I better start on working on chapter 10  
  
Miro: -Walks out and see Kinjya at the computer- You're never going to learn now are you?  
  
Kin: Not this again....Listen the earlier I start on this the faster it gets done and I will not have to be up all night again and I won't have to put up with you again. 

Miro: What was that???????  
  
Kin: Oh nothing!!!!!!  
  
Miro: That's it you're in for it now young lady!!!!! -grabs her from the chair and takes her to her room again-  
  
Kin: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!

Miro: Hey you're the one who did it not me!!! (Psssttttt Jade..)

Jade: What is it Miroku??

Kin: Hey what the hell are you telling her!!!!!???  
  
Miro: (Could you finish this up while I take care of her again?)  
  
Jade: shuts eyes and gets a horrified face. Sure, just go.......god, why me?!  
  
Miro: -goes back to the bed with Kin-  
  
Jade: Well, sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed! Please review!! And remember; NO FLAMES! Ja!


	10. chapter 10

Well here's chapter 10....I've been writing like crazy with all the chapters as you might already know.......I would love it if I could have a review from all of you who read this it would make me happy ...... Well enough with my yappin on with chapter 10!!!! R&R!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN......YOU NO SUE WE ALL GO HOME HAPPY AND I DON'T HURT ANYONE....THE ONLY 2 PEOPLE I OWN WILL SHOW UP IN THE FIC LATER ....BUT FOR NOW I DON'T OWN ANYONE SO BUGG SOMEONE ELES AND NOT ME!!!! AND I DON'T OWN SUARU SHE'S Suaru-chan SO ASK HER BEFORE YOU USE HER!!!!!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Chapter 10: Sesshoumaru's mate is captured."  
  
"Sesshomaru, my love, when will you be home?" Thought a woman while looking in a pond. The woman had long sakura hair and her eyes were a lovely sapphire blue. The outfit she had on was a mid calf silky green dress that had slits that came up to her thighs. Her arms had long strands of lace wrapped around them. The boots she had on almost came up to her knees which had studded jewels down the outer sides of them. She looked as if she was only in her early 20's. All of a sudden she heard a small child scream. "Rath are you ok?" "What's wrong?" The woman said. "Mama, look out!!!" "Huh what do you mean?" The next thing she knew was that Naraku was standing right behind her! "Well we finally meet." Naraku said. "Rath get out of here and go get help!!" "Mama." "Now Go!!" Yelled the woman. "Well they were right!" "What do you mean Naraku?" "You are truly beautiful, Lady Suaru." Naraku pulled her close to his body. Suaru tried to break free of his hold on her, but he just increased the hold on her. "Let me go now!" But he didn't, he just held her in his arms. "M'Lady are you ok?" But when the servant walked into the room, she was thrown against the wall. Naraku quickly grabbed Suaru and jumped out the window behind him.  
  
When they reached Naraku's castle he put her down once they got into a bedroom. "Why are you doing this to me?" Suaru asked Naraku. "Because I want you all to myself." He whispered into her ear while sitting her onto the bed that came out of nowhere. When he turned away she tried to escape, but her caught her before she reached the door. "Oh I don't think so; you're not getting away like that!" "Let me go please I beg you!" She gasped. He now threw her onto the bed and thrust himself on top of her and began to straddle her. He got off of Suaru and ripped her dress clean off her leaving only her underclothes on. "Mmmm, you smell so good." Naraku whispered into her ear. "No! Stop It! Please!" Suaru pleaded. "M'lord It's......." "Can't you see that I'm busy??!!" "Yes but...." "Go leave us alone." "Yes M'lord." "Now where were we, ah I remember." The next thing both of them knew was that Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's it for now chapter 11 will be up as soon as I can have it posted....... I would like to thank all of you who have posted a review for my fan fic I really luv it and I think my friend Jade does to!!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miro: -Is busy with Kinjya-  
  
Jade: -giggles- Man that poor girl gets in too much trouble with that mouth of hers!  
  
Inu: Yeah I guess you're right on that one.  
  
Sess: -Is still in the doorway-  
  
Jade: I think we should make Sesshomaru do a jig while waiting for Kinjya to get chapter 11 wrote!!  
  
Inu & Jade: -Looks at each other and have evil looks on there faces-  
  
Sess: Hey what are you up to Jade...... Don't even think about it!!!!!  
  
Jade: -Makes Sesshomaru do a funny jig.-  
  
Sess: -Is dancing around like a ding bat- "I'm gonna get you for this Jade!!!"

Jade & Inu: -smrik- Review please!


	11. chapter 11

Sorry I haven't been able to post any of my fan fics my friends computer has been down for a while so she has not had the time to post the chapters.  
  
I've been working like crazy on them for all my friends that like to read this. Well enough of my yappin' on with Chapter 11  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -   
DISCLAIMER:ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE WE ALL GO HOME HAPPY!! I DON'T NEED THE PEOPLE IN BLACK AT MY HOME THEY SCARE ME WAY TOO MUCH! SO DON'T KILL ME LOL! I'LL HAVE MY OWN CHARA'S COMING IN LATER AND A FEW OTHER CHARA'S COMIN IN THAT ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO A FEW OF MY FRIENDS SO ASK THEM BEFORE YOU USE THEM.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - Chapter 11: "Sesshomaru Saves His Mate"  
  
"Get the hell off her!" Roared Sesshomaru. "Well you did come here." Sesshomaru picked up what was left of Suaru's dress then walked over to her and put it around her. "Are you alright my love?" "Yes I'm fine." Suaru told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru charged at Naraku but he missed him! "Why don't you be a man and fight me Naraku!?" Sesshoumaru yelled. "He's behind you my love!" Suaru told her love. But they didn't know it was a puppet. After Sesshomaru killed the puppet Naraku, he turned around and saw that Naraku had Suaru by the neck. "Get your hands off her!" Naraku threw Suaru on the floor. Sesshomaru looked at the door and saw Inuyasha standing there. "Inuyasha I thought I told you to stay with the others?!" "Suaru come with me!" Inuyasha said. "Listen I'm getting her out of here!" Inuyasha added. "Go with him I'll be there in a few minutes." Sesshomaru told his mate. Suaru nodded and Inuyasha told her to get on his back. "Be careful Sesshomaru!" Thought his mate to herself. "Listen Sesshomaru will be just fine by himself." "How do you know that?" Suaru asked Inuyasha. "I just have this feeling that he will do just fine no need to worry." "I hope you're right Inuyasha." She thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile Sesshomaru was still trying to find were Naraku was. "Alright Naraku I'm starting to become pissed!" "If you have some balls you'll come out and fight me like a man." Naraku appeared out of now where behind Sesshomaru! Naraku grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck and told him, "Your mate is truly beautiful, and smelt great and delicious enough to eat." "You better not of-" But before he could finish Naraku answered. "What tasted her?!" "Oh yes I did and if you didn't come to save her I would have taken her as mine!" Sesshomaru was now filled with more rage then before. So he hit Naraku with his hand and blinded him with poison. Then Sesshomaru left to find his mate and the others.  
  
Sesshomaru found the others in about ten minutes. "Did he hurt you, or touch you?" Sesshomaru asked Suaru. "He only touched me for his pleasure and to see me wrench at him." "Did he touch you where I think he did for his so called "pleasure?" "Yes both of my private spots." "Well I've taken cared of him for now." Sesshomaru told his mate. "Did he hurt Rath?" "No I told Rath to go somewhere safe so he wouldn't be harmed." Suaru said.  
  
"Listen we need to go to the next town before it becomes night." Inuyasha told everyone. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and carried her. "Listen I know what you're thinking, and I know what it looks like but she gave me food after I was hurt." Suaru nodded. "Hey Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Suaru could you walk with Kagome for a few?" "Uh sure." Inuyasha walked back. "What is it, something wrong?" "Nothing wrong little brother." "But could Rin be with you guys tonight? If you know what I mean." Sesshomaru said with a grin. "Oh sure!" "But I'll have to see if Miroku and Sango would watch her." Inuyasha said while grinning back at his brother. "Thanks, this means a lot to me." "I know it does." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short! I had writers block with this chapter so I just went on and wrote another chapter. I'd like to thank all my reader for putting up with the long wait I feel real bad that I had to make all of you wait! I also feel bad that my friends comp had crashed for a long while, Jade sorry if I had caused the problems!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - Sess: -Is still dancing- " I'm gonna kill both of you for this!"

Inu & Jade: -Still laughing like crazy-

Kin: -Walks away from Miroku who is now pissed at her-

Jade: "What did you do to Miroku that made him so pissed?"

Kin: "To tell you the truth I have no idea!"

Jade & Kin: PLZ CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK  
  
Jade: -bows to reviewers- I'm very sorry for the inconvenience! My comp went down and I had to use someone else's and then that didn't work so I got mine all fixed! Hopefully the chaps for Kinjya's fic and my own will come along smoothly now! Thanks mina-san! And remember...NO FLAMES!


	12. chapter 12

Well here's another chapter! The chapters will become better in due time trust me!! Well enough with the yappin and b/s on with chapter 12!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL! ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE WE ALL GO HOME HAPPY LIKE FLUFFY BUNNIES!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -

Chapter: 12 "New Allies and Relationship Falls"  
  
"Ever since we met Kinjya and Tsutomi you have been pushing me aside!" Sango yelled at Miroku. Miroku said nothing because he know what would happen if he replied to her. Sango walked away from Miroku. Miroku knew she was pissed so he left her alone. "I guess this means that we're not together anymore?" He thought to himself. Miroku and the others stopped and set up camp for the night. Miroku lay there for about ten minutes then fell asleep.  
  
- In The Dream: -  
  
Miroku started to dream of when he met both Kinjya and Tsutomi. Tsutomi was 18 years old and an Inu-youkai. She had red/purple hair that was pulled up in a pony tail, with 2 sliver strands of hair which lay on both sides of her face and sometimes would be with an amethyst in laid gold clip. She had sliver eyes and pale skin. Her body: was slim, tall, and had a large chest to boot. Tsutomi wore a black top that was low cut with flames on the sleeves and bottom part of the shirt. Her skirt was mid thigh length with slits up both sides; the boots were black with ruby red jewels up the other sides. Her powers were: healing wounds by drawling energy around her, sense powers and can't be killed by poisons, can call upon the water and earth to aid her, can see into the past and future only when she sleeps or when she sits before something holy or a prayer fire. Her personality: Though, skilled in battle, fights for what she believes in, and will not give up. Despises hatred for stupid reasons and is strong willed, yet kind to others, always willing to help, loves children and wants a mate and have pups of her own. Her background: Her blood is full of poison so she can't be killed by it, if someone she hated drank her blood or somehow got it in their mouth without a counter spell by her would die. Her friends: Kinjya, and Ares. And she is a higher level youkai lady.  
  
Kinjya took Miroku's interest and liking out of both of the girls. Kinjya had just turned 17. Her race: youkai wolf. Her personality: a though girl who watches out for her friends and is a skilled warrior who shows off her cleavage. Her power: can call upon powers of the storms. Her friends: Ares, Suaru, Sae, Reisho, and Tsutomi. Her status: A high class youkai who serves Ares as a friend and protector, under training from Suaru-sama. Wears; all black cloths normally seen in a black dress that has straps around her neck, a sliver chain with a black ten pointed star around her neck and black heeled boots that come up to her knees. Her eye color: dark blue, skin: pale, hair: mid-back length blonde with black streaks held up by a sliver and black jewel clip. Body: thin, large chest, and tall.  
  
Both Kinjya and Tsutomi were walking and ran into Inuyasha and the others. "Hello Kinjya and Tsutomi." Ares said once she saw both girls in her view. "Hi Ares!" Both girls said at the same time. "Kinjya shouldn't you be training with M'Lady?" Ares asked Kinjya. "M'Lady sent both of us out to make sure the lands are safe." Tsutomi told Ares. Meanwhile Kinjya saw two men walking over to where they were. But the half-breed didn't interest her. It was the human monk who caught her eye. "Ares who are these two, do you know them?" Inuyasha asked Ares. "Yes they work for M'Lady." "Tsutomi has been with us for about four years." "And what about the other girl?" asked Miroku who was eyeing her up and down. "She is a new member to serve and protect M'Lady." "She has been with us for about 6 months." Ares told both Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku awoke from his dream and saw that Kinjya laying beside him sound asleep. So he moved closer to her and put his arms around her. This made her awake and she melted into his embrace. She rolled over to face him, then looked up into his eyes and smiled. Sango saw this and was very pissed.  
  
"Kinjya would you like to come with me?" "Uh, sure Miroku." Kinjya was somewhat nervous but then she felt him put his arm around her while they were walking. About ten minutes they both stopped at a stream and sat on the ground. "Lovely night isn't it?" Miroku asked Kinjya. "Hmm. Oh yes it is." Miroku pulled her closer to his very firm chest and put his head on hers. "You're truly beautiful for a wolf demon." Kinjya looked up at him said while giggling. "Miroku, where are you going with this?" Miroku chuckled. "Would you bare my children Kinjya?" When she heard this her heart skipped a few beats. She was shocked! "Miroku this is do sudden!" "If you don't I understand." Kinjya sighed and to Miroku's surprise she said, "Yes I will." Miroku looked dumbfounded, but soon smiled and held her once more. He whispered to her "We should be getting back before the other start to worry about us." Kinjya nodded. "Miroku?" "Yes?" "Don't tell Sango about this please." "Alright I won't." Miroku replied.  
  
About ten minutes later everyone saw both Kinjya and Miroku walking back to the camp together. "Hey where did you tow go?" Sango yelled. "We just went on a walk sheesh!" Kinjya yelled. Kinjya walked over to Kagome and asked her to go on a walk with her. After breakfast both Kagome and Kinjya went on a walk. But before they both left Kinjya asked Tsutomi to also come along. "What do you want to tell us Kinjya?" Kagome asked. "Listen what I'm gonna tell you about you can't tell Sango about." Both Kagome and Tsutomi had shocked looks on their faces. "I'll tell Ares later about it." "What is it tell us!" Tsutomi said. Kinjya sighed then said "Miroku wants me to bare his children." "WHAT!" Tsutomi said. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Kagome said. "What did you say to him?" Both Kagome and Tsutomi said at the same time. "I told him that I would love to." The next thing Kinjya knew was she hit the ground with both Kagome and Tsutomi giving her a dog pile. "Can't breath; get off!" Kinjya said while giggling.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - So sorry to leave you guys hanging but I want you to think of what may happen next even though I already know what's next for Kinjya and Miroku!! I'd like to thank all of the people who have put up with my long wait with getting these posted and getting them typed up. For about 3 1/2 months I had stopped writing so I could tend to my personal life but now that I have that out of my way I have time to get these crazy chapters up and posted for all us readers. I luv to thank Jade for putting up with me and thank her for going out of her way and posting these for me and for you the readers as well. She has no idea how much it means to me that I've got her to help me spell check and make these fics better and that she goes and posts these for you the readers' enjoyment. Thanks babe! And if there are any male readers please don't take that the wrong way I'm not that way!! LOL!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -  
  
Kin: "YAY Jade you finally appeared!"  
  
Jade: "It's about time I thought you had forgotten about me all this time!" -Gives hug-

Kin: "Too tight can't breath"

Jade: -Let's go.-

Kin: I would never forget about you look at all the hell I put you through with your computer."

Jade: "That's not your fault I've told you that a thousand times."

Kin: "See that little box down to your lower left click it and something will happen!" J

ade: "What would happen if they click it Kinjya?!"

Kin: "They would put a review in my yahoo mail box for me to read which I love to read them!"

Jade & Kin: "PLZ REVIEW!!"  
  
Jade – note: Thanks so much to everyone for the patience. And please review for my friend Kinjya, ok!? It makes her a happy writer and a happy writer makes for faster updates and better chapters! Bye! -waves-


	13. chapter 13

Well here's chapter 13!!!!! I'm working my hardest with these to make you the reader happy and me outta trouble. As you can tell I spend most of my time on these so I'm staying out of most of the trouble that I'm mainly in. And no not with the cops either!!!!! Enough with running my mouth on with chapter 13!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - DISCLAIMER: YOU GUYS AND GIRLS KNOW THE DRILL SO I'M NOT GUNNA SAY WHAT I NORMAL SAY!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -   
  
Chapter 13: Kinjya's Dark Secret:  
  
Once the girls got off her they started to walk back to the camp. "Hey Shippo where's Inuyasha and Miroku?" Tsutomi called. "They went to talk alone." All three girls looked at each other with confused looks then laughed. Kinjya gave Ares a look saying "I'll tell you later." Ares nodded at the look. Meanwhile Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said "What do you want to tell me that's so private?" Miroku sighed then said "I've asked Kinjya to bare my children." "Wha-what did she say?" Miroku replied to Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit Miroku with a playful punch. "Dose Sango know about this!" "No not yet, Kinjya asked me not to tell her about it." "Ah." Inuyasha said. "We should get back to camp." Inuyasha said, so both of them started to head back. When both Inuyasha and Miroku got back to the camp they saw that Kinjya was badly hurt. "Tsutomi what happened here?" Miroku called while running to Kinjya's almost lifeless body. Ares looked at Tsutomi and said "He's after her again." "Who's after her again?" Miroku asked. "Listen we'll fill you in on this later we need to get her somewhere safe." Ares told everyone. "Tsutomi go and tell M'Lady what's happening hurry!" Tsutomi didn't argue she used her demon speed and went to Suaru.  
  
Miroku picked Kinjya up and carried her while trying to hold back the tears. They found a small hut and they camped there for the night. No one slept that night. Not even Sango. They all took turns looking over Kinjya. Miroku didn't even eat because he was worried about something going wrong once he left her side just for a few minutes. "Who's after her Ares I want to know!" She knew that Miroku was being serious by the tone of his voice. "About 4 years ago Kinjya fell madly in love with a guy named Koshemea. They both loved each other very much, but one day Koshemea brutally beat the life out of her." "They were together for 4 years right?" Asked Inuyasha. "Yes. M'Lady took her in under her wing. She had both legs broken, right arm broken, face badly bruised with cuts, it took 4 months for her to heal." Ares continued. "We thought that he would never do this again but we guessed wrong." Miroku couldn't take it anymore he had to leave.  
  
"Kagome stay with Kinjya I'll go after him and make sure he doesn't do nothing stupid." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. Once Inuyasha was outside he picked up Miroku's scent. Inuyasha found Miroku against a tree crying. "Miroku is that you?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha....." Miroku said while trying to wipe the tears away. Inuyasha sat beside him then put his arm on Miroku's shoulder. "Listen I'm also upset with what's happening." "Sure why don't you put yourself in my shoes once." "Sure I may not know what you feeling but I am concerned about her for your sake." Inuyasha said. "When I find this bastard I will kill him with my own bare hands!" Miroku said.  
  
Kinjya came to. "Miroku, where is he, I want to see him." Kinjya said in a weak voice. "I'll have Shippo go get him..." Kagome told her. "Shippo go and get Miroku and Inuyasha." Kagome told Shippo who did as he was told. "Miroku, Miroku, Kinjya's awake and wants to see you!" Shippo said. Miroku got up and ran to her. "Kinjya are you alright?!" Miroku asked. "Hey guys could we be left alone please?" They all nodded. "Come on Sango." Kagome whispered to her. Miroku placed a kiss on her forehead. Miroku tried to hold back the tears while being near her. But she could tell. "Miroku its ok you can cry in front of me don't try to hide it I can tell your holding back." Miroku laid there and held her close. He caressed her face with his hand. "Why did this have to happen to you?" Miroku said while crying. Kinjya cupped his face the removed the tears that fell from it. "Miroku?" "Yes my love?" "Hold me please; with you here you ease my pain." Miroku nodded. "I've never seen Miroku like this!" Sango said. "I mean it scares me to see both of them like this!" Inuyasha put his arm around Sango for comfort. "Sango, would you help me look for more herbs; to help heal her wounds?" Sango nodded. "Miroku the girls are looking for more herbs to help heal her." Inuyasha told him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -

Well there's another cliff hanger for ya to think at! ! Man I kinda love doing that because it drives you the reader nuts!!! I guess I get that from my one friend from school! She does the same thing to all her readers. I would like to take the time to thank all my fans for taking their time out of their daily lives and reading it means so much to me that people luv to read my work and tell me what they think about it! It makes me feel as if I've finally found something I enjoy writing and reading and that you the reader enjoys reading. Jade you are some girl thanks for being there for me and helping me get these posted for the fans. If you would like to read Jade's fan fic her name is Suaru-chan and the name of her Inuyasha fan fic is called "Together Forever." but if you hate lemon chapter you may not want to read it because that girl takes "lemon" to a whole other level!! Trust me I know by reading them. I'm not a fan of the lemon chapters but she does a great job at them! Whoa wait what the hell and I saying me being the dirty minded person that I am I LOVE THEM! But if I ever have a lemon chapter made I will not have it done I've tried on my own once and I didn't do very well.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kin: "God my hands and wrists are killing me!"

Jade: "Why?"

Kin: "I've been on the internet most of the night and it's now 1:03a.m. but I got off the internet at 11:30p.m. And have been working on this since then so I'm pooped."

Jade: "Well I guess I'll take it form here you on the other hand need to get you little booty in bed!"

Kin: "Yes I will." -Goes to bed.-

Jade: "Well you see that she has left us all hanging once again....."

Kin: "HEY I HEARD THAT!!!!!"

Jade: -SMACKS KINJYA OVER THE HEAD AND KNOCKS HER OUT- "Sorry about that Kinjya."

Jade: "As I was saying... now that she has left all of us hanging I shall wrap all this up!"

Inu: -Glares at jade-

Jade: "What are you giving me that look for Inuyasha?"

Inu: "What business do you have in this fan fiction anyway?"

Jade: "SIT BOY!!........I'll have you know I've worked very hard by getting this girls fan fiction posted and if I didn't knock her out she'd agree with me when I say I have a right to be in this fan fiction just as much as you are in here got that???!!!!!!"

Inu: -Goes over to Kagome with his ears down-

Jade: Now as I was about to say before he bothered me......PLZ CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL Kinjya & I WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!! WE LOVE HEARING FROM YOU THE READS IT MAKES US BOTH HAPPY!!!'

Ship: "PLZ REVIEW!!"


	14. chapter 14

Well here's chapter 14 all!!!!! I really hope you've like what I've been writing! I've put my hard working time and thought into this and I think that I've done very well and that I have finally found something worth taking the time out of my daily life to put my hard working time into even though I've got more work to do now that my twin brother has a job. So on with the chapter!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

GUNNA SAY SO I'M NOT GUNNA PUT IT!!!! BUT ONE THING I WILL SAY IS THAT I WILL HAVE MORE OF MY CHARA.'S COME IN LATER ON SO PLZ IF YOU WANT TO USE THEM PLZ ASK ME FIRST SO YOU KNOW IF I WILL LET YOU USE THEM OR NOT! THANKS BUNCHES!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 14: Kinjya Captured By Koshemea:  
  
When the girls returned they went right to work on the medicine. "Miroku we need you to move so we can get to work on her." Miroku wouldn't move from her. "Miroku please do as they ask." Kinjya said in a weak voice. He nodded and moved but picked up her hand and held it in his hand. "Shippo go get some water." Kagome said. Tsutomi came back. "M'Lady said that you should get her somewhere safe and fast." "Well we can't move her right now, she is to badly injured!" Inuyasha said. Kinjya laid there groaning in pain. She tightened her grip on Miroku's hand. Once the medicine was finished they had Miroku hold her head up so she could drink the water. When Miroku looked into her eyes he knew that she was crying to him even though she had no tears showing. "Listen we need food, water, more herbs, and fire wood." "Miroku Inuyasha, both of you two go and look for food and water. The girls with get the fire wood and herbs they know what they look like." "I'll stay here with Kinjya." Ares told everyone. And they did as they were told. Even though Miroku didn't want to leave his lovers side, he didn't want to see her in pain so he went to help Inuyasha.  
  
A half an hour had passed and Kinjya was getting worse. Ares felt an evil presence in the air. It was Koshemea! He was tall man about age 19. He had black hair that came to the middle part of his back, ruby red eyes, and was a high youkai wolf. He wore a black wife beater which was skin tight, baggy pants which were also black, tan skin, can manipulate peoples minds and bodies. "::gasps:: He's here!" Kinjya said. Koshemea stood in the doorway. "Hahahaha don't even think about it wench!" He took his hand waved it and then the next thing Ares knew was she was on the ground and couldn't move an inch! "Why, why are you doing this?" Kinjya asked him. Koshemea walked slowly over to Kinjya. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even move one inch. "You're going with me and you will not resist me this time!" When Koshemea grabbed her and went outside the next thing Miroku and Inuyasha knew was that they heard a scream. "That's Kinjya's scream!" Miroku said. "Miroku you won't make it back in time to save her." "I knew I shouldn't have left her there with Ares all alone!" Miroku thought.  
  
Koshemea reached his hideout with Kinjya. He placed her on the bed then got on top of her. "Well it's been a while my love?" "Get off me!" Kinjya screamed in pain. Koshemea started to lick her wounds; this made her wince in disgust. But seeing her fear him pleased him to no end. He slid his hand up her dress and she cried out for him to stop. "I knew you would fall in love again, but falling in love with a human!" "You say that like a bad thing." "Well of course it is!" Koshemea said. "Well not in my view!" The next thing Kinjya knew was she was hit right in her face. Kinjya eyes filled with tears and he tried to say sorry by caressing her skin. "Miroku please hurry please!" She said in her mind. The next thing she knew was that her dress was pulled clean off her. Exposing her underclothes to her former lover. "Ahahaha you're not getting this back." Koshemea said while pinning her to the bed so she wouldn't move.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku caught on to Kinjya's scent and followed it. "I swear if he hurt her in anyway I will kill him!" Miroku told Inuyasha. "I'm coming my love." Miroku told himself in his mind. They finally reached Koshemea's hideout. It took them about 10 minutes to find her. "Well I see we have some visitors!" "Miroku I'm in here! MIROKU!" Screamed Kinjya. Koshemea raised his arm to smack her. "AHHHHHHHHH!" But before he could hit her his hand was caught by something. "Huh what the hell?" ::THUD!:: Koshemea went flying threw the air. When Kinjya opened her eyes she saw her love holding her in his arms. "Inuyasha don't kill him!" "What are you crazy?!" Inuyasha asked. "I want him to feel the same pain he put me threw! Don't kill him!" Kinjya pleaded to Inuyasha. "Miroku get her outta here!" Miroku nodded and grabbed her dress and put it around her. "Inuyasha that's enough let's go!" Miroku told him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's yet again another cliff hanger for all of you to think about! !!! Just wait it'll get a lot better trust me! And not in the sick way people get your minds outta the gutter!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews keep em coming I love to get your feed back from this. If you have any ideas feel free and e-mail me your ideas you can contact me at and if u have AIM you can IM KogaWolf357. But if I'm not on that name I'm W8Fmd that is my father's s/n which I'm mainly on for when I need to get on and do things that I can't do when I'm on my name. And for all you sick-o's out there no, I don't look at that type of just it's nasty in my point of view!!!!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kin: -Is still sleeping-

Jade: "Man I must have knocked her out good!"

Jade: -pokes her nose-

Kin: -Twitch, twitch-

Jade: "Man I guess I really did then wow!"

Kin: -Mumbles while asleep- Jade I'm gonna kill you for that........." -mumble, mumble, mumble-

Jade: -giggles- PLZ REVIEW THAT WOULD MAKE THE SLEEPING KINJYA AND I VERY HAPPY!

Miro: -Walks towards Kinjya-

Jade: MONK!!! Don't even think about waking her up she needs her sleep!!!!

Miro: -Freezes in mid step and looks over at Jade who is running after him- HOLY SHIT I'M DEAD MEAT NOW AHHHHHHHH SANGO!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!

San, Kag, and Inu: -Look at one another-

San: "-Hump!- He deserves it anyway he had it coming."

Miro:" Awww come on guys help me on this one please! Sango! Kagome please don't leave me here with her! Inuyasha?"

San, Kag, and Inu: -Walk away.-

Jade:" Now your mine MONK!!!!!"

Miro: "OH GOD NO PLEASE SPARE ME THE PAIN!!!!! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! GOD!!!!!!"

Inu:"While she beats the hell out of Miroku I guess I'll finish this for these two?"

Inu: "See that little box that says (Review For this Chapter)? Plz click it and review for this chapter it will make both the girls happy!"

Inu: "I guess I'd better go save Miroku from Jade before she kills him!" -Goes to save Miroku from Jade who is beating the hell out of him-


	15. chapter 15

Well here's another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!! Ok enough with my talking on with the chapter!!!!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLIAMER: ME NO OWN U DEFINUTLY NO SUE AND WE ALL GO HOME HAPPY WITH SOMETHING TO READ!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Chapter 15:

Kirara was waiting outside for Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku put Kinjya's almost lifeless body on Kirara and jumped onto her back and held Kinjya in his arms. The Lord and Lady of the Western lands walked in with Tsutomi, "M'Lord and M'Lady." Ares said with a bow or respect. A few minutes later Miroku came in carrying Kinjya in his arms. His eyes where filled with tears. "M'Lady is here to take care of her Miroku." Tsutomi told him. Inuyasha walked in then saw Sesshomaru. "Who's the woman brother?" "This woman happens to be my mate." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "Listen everyone tonight is going to be a rough. So we'll all take turns watching over Kinjya." Suaru said. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha; both of you will stand guard to make sure that we will not have any harm." Suaru continued. "Kagome I need you to go and get water, Ares you know what herbs I need go and find them." Suaru gave the orders. But Miroku was told to stay, but he couldn't stand seeing Kinjya in so much pain so he went to help Ares. "Miroku you should be by Kinjya's side." "I know but I hate seeing her like this, it just almost brings me to tears." "I understand." Ares told him.

Ares and Miroku returned with the herbs and firewood. "I didn't tell you to get firewood, but I'm glad you did." Suaru told Miroku. "Tsutomi get in my bag and get the blankets out." "Yes M'Lady." "Take two of them out to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru it's going to be a cold night." Tsutomi did as she was told. "Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" "Yes Tsutomi what is it?" "Suaru requested that I give both of you blankets." "Thank you Tsutomi now off you go." Tsutomi bowed and went back inside. Meanwhile at Koshemea's hideout he had just woke up from the beating Inuyasha gave him an hour ago. "That half-breed and that human I will hunt them and kill them!!" Koshemea said. "Hahahaha!" It was Naraku! "Naraku show yourself!" Naraku appeared out of the darkness. "I wish to make a deal with you Naraku." "Yes." Both Naraku and Koshemea talked. "And our deal is finally made?" Naraku nodded.

Back at the little hut Kinjya's condition was not getting better. Miroku grew more concerned about how she was feeling. "How's she doing?" The look on Suaru's face sent chills down Miroku's back. "Miroku you might want to sit down for what I'm going to tell you." Miroku sat down in a flash. "How's she doing?" "It looks like she may not make it through the night, I'm sorry Miroku I'm doing all I can to keep her alive." After she told Miroku the news it seemed as if time had just stopped. While Kinjya was unconscious she saw Naraku appeared in her vision. Kinjya gasped at the site of Naraku. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." This sent a shocked look on her face. "I'm here to heal you." These words rang threw her like a sound wave. She tried to move when he walked over to her. Naraku bent down and kissed her forehead. This made her awaken. "Miroku she pulled through, she's going to be just fine!" Ares told him. Everyone left Kinjya and Miroku a lone. "Miroku listen I need to tell you something." Miroku nodded. "When I was unconscious Naraku came to me in a vision. He told me that he could heal me, I tried to move but something told me to stay still." "Then what did he do to you?" Ask Miroku in a clam voice. "He uh......" "I won't get that upset." "He bent down and kissed me on the forehead." By the look on Miroku's face Kinjya could tell he wasn't too happy.

"Is it ok for us to come in now?" Miroku nodded and Rath, Rin and Shippo all ran to see how Kinjya was doing. "Miroku." "Yes my love what is it something wrong?" "No nothings wrong just please keep what we talked about between you and myself." Miroku nodded at Kinjya's request. But once he got outside Inuyasha knew something was wrong. "Miroku I know something's bothering you I can sense it." "I promised Kinjya I wouldn't tell anyone about what we talked about." "I understand." Inuyasha nodded and let Miroku have time alone. "Why did Naraku heal her?" Miroku asked himself. "Miroku?" "Hmm Kinjya you should be resting." "I know but I can't." Kinjya sat between Miroku's bunched up legs. Miroku put his arms around her. She put her head against Miroku's chest and sighed. "Listen we should go in and get some rest before the morning." Miroku said. "Don't get up I'll carry you." Miroku told her. She looked dumbly and nodded. Once they walked into the hut Miroku set her down then laid beside her. Even though the worst was over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still stood guard.

Morning had come fast. Ares, Kagome, Tsutomi, and Suaru had started to make breakfast. Everyone was already awake but Kinjya was still asleep. "Miroku let her sleep we'll wake her up when breakfast is ready." Tsutomi told him. He nodded and lay back down beside her. Once the smell of breakfast hit her nose she awoke. She felt Miroku's embrace and moved closer to him. "Ahhh you're awake." She nodded then sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning everyone, food smells great." Kinjya said. "Miroku did you wake her up?" Inuyasha said. "No the scent of the food did." Kinjya responded to Inuyasha's question. "Eat up everyone it's going to be a long day." Inuyasha said while helping Kagome get the food dished out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks too all of you that have reviewed so far. If you guys have any idea's e-mail me at " or IM me at " or if I'm not on that s/n IM me at " that's my dad's s/n and I'm mostly on that screen name then my own. Jade keep up the work on you're fan fiction it's going to make a good book when I get all of it put together!!!!!! ::watches to see if she will fall over:: I'm gonna keep that folder all my life hehehehehe!!!!! Babe ya know I luv ya!!!! AND PEOPLE NOT IN THAT WAY BUT IN A FRIENDLY WAY SHESS GET YOU MINDS OUTTA THE GUTTER YOU SICK MINDED PEOPLE!!!!! LOL!!!! And sorry to leave ya'll hanging in mid air I just luv to do that to my readers! NOTE: Tsutomi, Suaru and Ares belong to Jade ask her before you use them I don't want her to kill me for leaving that part out. And if you would like to use Kinjya ask me before doing so or I shall be really pissed. And people you don't want to piss this writer off cuz it makes it hard for me to write chapters, it gives me writers block!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kin: -Wakes up from when Jade knocked her out.-

Jade: -Is still typing away on her fan fiction-

Kin: -Rubs head- "Did you have to hit me that hard man its feeling like you knocked me into next week!"

Jade: "Sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard! I guess I don't know my own strength!"

Kin: "Yeah I guess you don't and I didn't either!"

Kin: -Goes to the bathroom to check her forehead- "Damn you left a huge lump on my head!"

Jade: -Giggles- "Like I said I don't know my own strength!"

Kin: -Gives Jade a dog pile-

Miro: -Walks in and sees what he likes- "Now this looks good!" -Joins the girls-

Kin: -Feels something huge behind her butt- "EWWWWWW GET OFF ME MONK THAT'S GROSS!!!!!!"

Jade: "What's gross??????"

Kin: "MIROKU'S GOT A BONER!!!!!! AND IT'S RIGHT AGAINST MY BUTT!!!!!!"

Jade: -Rolls on the floor laughing her ass off-

Kin: "Oh sure you think it's funny but what if it happened to you huh?"

Jade: -Blushes- "Uh where not gonna go there."

Kin: "Oh really now!? Ok spill it; tell me!"

Jade: "Uh ok......HEY ALL SEE THAT REVIEW BOX CLICK ON IT AND SEND US A REVIEW!!!"

Kin: "OH I SEE HOW YOU ARE CHANGING THE SUBJECT ON ME EH!!!!!"

Jade: -Runs for her life before Kinjya goes to kill her!-


	16. chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait I'm trying may hardest and so is Jade to get these posted for you the readers I'm trying my hardest to get them typed and Jade is work very hard to get hers typed and posting both of ours. Well on with chapter 16

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

DISCLAIMER: YOU GUYZ KNOW THE DRILL AND I'M NOT GUNNA SAY!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Chapter 16: "Naraku and Koshemea capture Kinjya!"

About five in a half months had passed there was not a sign of Koshemea. Miroku's and Kinjya's relationship grew. But to not where Kinjya would become pregnant. To Miroku he didn't want to have a girl at the age of seventeen, who's a demon, walking around carrying his child. And with her former lover walking around, he didn't want to put the unborn chill in danger. Sango didn't get upset with Miroku and Kinjya relationship, to see them together brought her a feeling a joy. All the girls went to find a hot spring and told the men to stay behind and not to follow them. "Ah lovely day we're having wouldn't you agree Sango?" Kinjya said once they got to a hot spring and into the water. "Yes I agree fully!" The other girls nodded. Once the girls were done they set off to find the guys. But while walking back they all felt an evil force following them. It hit Kinjya like a tone or bricks. Then she gasped. "What is it Kinjya?" Ask Tsutomi. "It's Koshemea but he's not alone!" "What do you mean he's not alone?" Ares asked. "I'll tell you more later, now we need to find the guys." Kinjya said. About ten minutes later they saw the guys walking towards them. "Listen we need to get out of here now!" But before they could go somewhere safe Koshemea appeared out of no where and grabbed Kinjya. "Now that we've got what we came for we'll take our leave."

Miroku was frozen stiff he couldn't move. If he would have made a move toward Kinjya would have been killed right in front of him. "Now there's nothing that monk can do." Koshemea said with an evil laugh. Kinjya was thrown onto a bed that appeared out of no where. "Naraku could you leave us alone?" Naraku nodded then left. Koshemea look her up and down, which made it look like he could undress her with his eyes. He walked over to where she was. Then took his hand and put it up her black tube top. She tried to move but with his weight holding her down she couldn't move an inch. "Why are you doing this to me?" Kinjya asks him. "Because, I've missed you." Kinjya looked away from him. But he tried to cup her chin in his hand, but she rejected it along with a mean glare. "Naraku!" Koshemea called. "Yes?" "I need you to use that spell." Naraku nodded. Koshemea got off her only to have Naraku take his place. Once Kinjya's eyes met Naraku's she couldn't look away! Naraku whispered something into her ear. She couldn't tell what he was saying. Once he was done he laid a kiss upon her forehead, and then got up and Koshemea took his place. Koshemea put his hand on her bum then she went weak. "The spell worked!" He thought to himself. "I've missed you Koshemea." "And I've missed you too Kinjya." Koshemea whispered into her ear.

Meanwhile Kouga was in the area and picked up on a female wolf scent. Without thinking he followed the scent. "I've never smelt a scent as beautiful as this one." Koga thought to himself. Once he reached the area were the scent was coming from, he knew that Naraku was there. It hit Naraku like a ton of bricks. "Shit I forgot that if she hears a male voice besides mine or Koshemea's it will break the spell!" But it was too late. Koga had reached the room where the female scent was coming from. "Get off of her!" Koga yelled. And the spell broke. Koga threw Koshemea off her, and Koga grabbed Kinjya. With two jewel shards jammed in his legs he was out of there in a flash. "I was right she is beautiful!" Koga thought to himself. About an hour later Koga reached the wolf den. When Kinjya came to she wanted to see Miroku. "So she knows mutt-face!" "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kinjya screamed. "What's wrong?" Koga asked. "Where am I?" "You're here in the wolf den; I picked up on your scent and saved you from that guy who was seducing you." Koga told her. "I want to see Miroku!" She demanded angrily. "As you wish, let's go." Koga smelt the scent of Sesshomaru on her. "Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?" "I serve him and protect the palace while he's away." Kinjya said.

Koga caught onto Kagome's scent and followed it. "I can sense a shard and it's closing in fast!" Kagome said. "Yo!" Koga said. Miroku noticed who was over Koga's shoulder just by the tail. "Kinjya is that you?" "Miroku?" Kinjya jumped down from Koga and ran over to her lover. "What were you doing with Koga?" "He saved me from Koshemea and Naraku." "You better not have touched her Koga!" Miroku yelled while holding Kinjya close to him. "Miroku he didn't touch me." Kinjya told him then rested her head against his chest. "Cya later Kagome." Koga said then ran off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's the end of chapter 16! Chapter 17 will be here soon I had rewrote that chapter 3 times and I like that one the best so far out of all the chapters that I have done so far. Don't get me wrong they're all good chapters but this is the one that I had to put a lot of work and hard thought into. It took almost 3 weeks I think just wo work out the plot for that chapter. It was also hard since I had to go to school and work o it when I had free time then come home and forget what the hell I was going to write next. But I finally got the plot to come out the way that I wanted to after all those weeks that I had to put my hard thinking and working time into it to make it sooooo good! Good god I just realized that it's a sort chapter too!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Miro: -Grins- "What you don't like that type of touch hmm?"

Kin: -Blushes- "Well not like that I'm not ready for that yet ok sheesh!"

Miro: -Sighs- "Alright then." -Gets off the girls-

Kin& Jade: "Finally we can breathe!!!"

Miro: -Walks over to the corner-

Jade & Kin: "PLZ REVIEW BY CLICKING THE REVIW BOX DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE PLZ!!!!!


	17. chapter 17

Well here's the very short chapter 17!!!! I'm sorry that it's so short! I didn't notice that till I got it out of my folder that I keep my fan fic in.. -Grumbles- Well on with the chapter you don't want to hear me you want to read the chapter and not hear me talk. Oh and side note to all the girls out there! NEVER MAKE AN ANIME CHARA. THAT REPRESENTS YOUR BOYFRIEND AND THEN HE AND YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU! IT'S VERY HARD TO HAVE HIM IN THE PLOT TRUST ME I KNOW ALL TOO WELL BUT I'M GOING TO WORK AROUND THAT! HE WILL BE IN THE PLOT BUT I'LL HAVE TO IGNORE THE FACT THAT HE AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE! AND THAT I HAVE LOOKED PAST NOW THAT I'M GETTING A NEW B/F HERE SOON! JUST REMEMBER THAT AND GUYZ THAT ALSO GOSE FOR YOU DON'T HAVE AN ANIME CHAR. THAT MAKES YOU THINK OF YOU G/F AND YOU BOTH BREAK UP LATER! IT WILL BE HARD TO WORK WITH THEM BEING IN YOUR PLOT!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL SO I'M NOT GUNNA GO THROUGH IT, IT TAKES UP TOO MUCH OF MY TIME TO GET IT TAKEN CARED OF!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter17: "Naraku has second thoughts about Kinjya!"

Back at Naraku's hide out all he could think of is Kinjya. To him he would rather have her then of Kikyo. Even though Kinjya was with Miroku, Naraku had a burning desire to have her as his and only his. This drove Naraku nuts. So instead of sending a demon or demon puppet to do his bidding he went out to find her. It didn't very long to pick up on her scent. Meanwhile Kinjya was at a hot spring all alone. She knew someone was watching her but couldn't tell who it was. "Miroku is that you?" No one answered. This started to scare her. "Hahahaha we meet again!" At first she didn't know who it was but once the man with the deep voice came out from the shadows she knew who it was. "Ah-ah-ah, you have no use for this my dear. And don't even think about screaming for that monk or the others because I've put up a sound barrier, so if you scream no one will hear you!" Naraku said while walking over to Kinjya. Naraku's eyes were filled with lust for Kinjya's touch. And with her being fully exposed to him it made him burn with more lust.

"Inuyasha I'm starting to worry about Kinjya it's been a half-hour and she hasn't came back." "Miroku she can protect, if she's not back in the next hour we'll go look for her." Miroku nodded and thought "I hope you're right Inuyasha." An hour had gone by slowly. Meanwhile once Naraku toes had touched the tip of the water Kinjya was so scared that no words could describe what she was feeling. Naraku removed his shirt but left his pants on and walked into the water to where Kinjya stood motionless. Inside something was screaming at her to move and run from him, but with her being so scared she didn't know what to think none the less do. Once before her, he put his arms around her which made a moan escape from his lips. She tried to get away from him but he only gripped harder. "Let me go!" She pleaded him. But he just looked at her and grinned. The grin sent shills down her back. Miroku thought he heard a buzzing sound in the air. And when he looked up he saw Naraku's insects. "Oh no Kinjya!" he yelled in his mind. Without thinking he went to look for her. "Miroku don't it could be a trap!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Your body is truly beautiful." "Well to bad you're never going to have this body as yours." "Well I have it right now!" Naraku told her while kissing her gently. "Naraku please stop!" Naraku got out of the water and dried himself off. "Now's my chance to run!" She grabbed the towel and almost got away when he appeared in front of her. "And where do you think you think you're going my dear?" Naraku grabbed her and kidnapped her. "Let me go!" Naraku acted as if she didn't say anything. Inuyasha picked up on Kinjya's scent. Once Miroku and Inuyasha reached the hot spring were Kinjya was at, Inuyasha knew what had happened. "Naraku was here am I right Inuyasha?" "Yes he was here." Inuyasha told him. "Damn why does this always happen to her, she's been threw so much!" Miroku said. "Miroku it's not time for tears we need to find her." Inuyasha said. Meanwhile Naraku carried Kinjya into a room and a bed appeared out of no where. He threw her onto the bed and go on top of her. Her scent drove him crazy! Naraku had Kagura put cloths on Kinjya so that he could toy with her, so he could be amused by her disgust. "Now that I have you at my mercy what should I do?" Then Naraku saw tears falling from her face. "Why are you doing this to me?" Kinjya asked Naraku who was wiping the tears away. The next thing Kinjya knew what that he was pulling at her top. "I want you Kinjya." Naraku said in a husky voice. "Wha-what!?" Kinjya was shocked! "I want you and only you." He said while kissing her neck. Kinjya pleaded for him to stop but he didn't listen to her request.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's it for now. I'm working like crazy day and night to get these chapter written up then get them typed up and sent to Jade so she can work her magic and make the mistakes that I've made changed and make it sound a lil bit better then how I have it when I myself have it typed out at first. Thanks for all your comments and for you the readers, if you guys have any ideas feel free to e-mail me at and run 'em by me and I'll get back to you as soon and i can.....If you have any idea to have an anime char. send 'em to me and I'll try my hardest to get them into the plot they may not come in right away but that's what happens when you have to work them into the plot of the fan fiction. Jade didn't come in the fan fic till chapter 16......And if you would like to us Kinjya, Koshemea, or Rinoku ask me first.(Rinoku will come in later) If you would like to use Suaru, Tsutomi, or Ares (those are the ones that are off the top of my head right now) those chars' are Suaru-chan's aka Jade ask her first before you use them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miro: -Is still sitting in the corner-

Kin: "And you better stay there for a while too monk or both myself and Jade will kick you ass and I mean it too!"

Jade: "She's not joking we'll do it too if you piss us off well enough!"

Shippo: -Sits on Kinjya's lap- "Hi Kinjya! Is Miroku up to his ole tricks again?"

Kin: -Looks at Shippo and nods- "Yeah Shippo he sure is." -Looks over at Jade- "Hey Jade can you wrap this up for me? I'm gonna go to bed I'm pooped! And the dog almost bit me!!!!! NO NOT INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU!"

Jade: -Nods at Kinjya- "Well I guess I get to take over now !"

Miro: -Tries to move toward Kinjya-

Jade: "MONK, DON'T EVEN THINK ADBOUT IT GET BACK IN THAT CORNER RIGHT NOW YOU CAN SLEEP THERE FOR TONIGHT!"

Miro: -Shutters in fear and stays still-

Jade: SEE THAT LITTLE BOX RIGHT AT THE BOTTON LEFT HAND CORNER? WELL CLICK ON IT AND PLEASE SEND KINJYA A REVIEW SHE LOVES HEARING FOR YOU SEND HER YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY!"

Shippo: -Falls asleep in Kinjya's arms-

Jade: -bows- I feel that I must apologize. I update this fic for Kinjya and due to many things it has been delayed, this is my fault not hers, so please accept my apology. I'm very sorry. –bows more- Please keep reading and I hope you all enjoy the story.


	18. chapter 18

Well here's another chapter! This one will be very short sorry about that! But I will have longer chapter to come so don't get all down and out about it!!!!! Ok enough with my talking on with the chapter!!!!!!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE WE ALL GO HOME IN A HAPPY MOOD AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT WITH SHARP OBJECTS OR WEAPONS!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter: 18

Night was starting to fall and Inuyasha and the other had to find a place to camp. So they came upon a cabin. Once there they all got settled in and Kagome started dinner. Once dinner was over and the dishes were washed the girls and Shippo went to a near-by hot spring. Sesshomaru had Rin got with them so he wouldn't have to bath her later when he did. But he did go with the girl to keep an eye on them to make sure no harm would come about. "Sesshomaru you don't need to come with us. I'll put up a barrier to keep us from harm." Suaru told him. Sesshomaru nodded then said "But let me walk with you all to make sure you all are safe." He said. "That's fine." Suaru said. When they got to the hot spring Sesshomaru didn't leave until the barrier was put up to keep the girls safe. "Tsutomi, M'Lady do you feel that energy?" Ares asked. Both of them nodded. "What are you talking about Ares?" Kagome asked. "Listen we need to get out of here and find the others." Suaru said.

Back at Naraku's hide out Kinjya had fallen fast asleep. "Inuyasha and the others are close I need to get away from here!" Naraku said. "I have no use for her anymore so I'll let her die out here." Naraku also added. So he put her limp body on the ground and kissed her one last time. Then within a matter of minutes Naraku was gone. When Kinjya awoke she was out in an open space. When she looked up she saw Koshemea standing in front of her. "Well, well, well, all alone again I see!" He said. "Please don't do this to me please!" Kinjya pleaded to Koshemea. He reached down and picked her up and started to walk somewhere safe for the night. Once morning came he headed out taking Kinjya with him. "Where are you taking me?" She asked. "I'm taking you to Inuyasha and the others." Kinjya was shocked to hear this from him. "Why are you trying to help me?" She asked. Koshemea said nothing to her. Kinjya pulled at his arm and demanded to know why he was helping her. "I feel bad for what I've done to you; it's killing me for all the pain I've caused you." He told her. It didn't take Koshemea very long to catch Inuyasha scent. "It's Koshemea and Kinjya!" Inuyasha said to Miroku. "What's she doing with him?" Miroku asked. "Miroku I really don't know." Inuyasha said. In a flash Koshemea was right in front of both Inuyasha and Miroku with Kinjya over his shoulder. "What in the hell are you doing with her Koshemea?" Demanded a very pissed off Miroku. "I saved her after she was lying out in the open." Koshemea told them. "Miroku he's telling the truth." Kinjya said while walking over to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Damn I didn't know it was gonna be this short!!!! Sorry about that people. I guess I'll leave ya'll hanging once again argh!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inu: "Hey what was with the "Inuyasha" comment a few minutes ago?"

Kin: "You see this little dog right here? -points at the little toy kitsune terrier- he's the one who almost bit me!"

Inu: "And you call yourself a demon!?"

Kin: -Glares at Inuyasha-

Jade: "Uh oh he's in for it now!!!"

Kin: -Gets all up in Inuyasha's face- "Yeah I may be a demon but this dog -points at the toy kitsune terrier again- has some sharp teeth and he's got all his teeth too unlike our other dog! -Looks to find the other dog but can't find him- "I guess the other dog went to bed when Dad did?" -Shrugs-

Jade: -Looks at the toy kitsune terrier- "Awww he's so cute!"

Kin: "He's only 4 years old too! I remember the day he was born and the time his mom went into labor with him! God rest her soul too!"

Jade: "What happened to his mom?"

Kin: "She died from some stuff that filled up her lungs and the vets tried everything they had but it didn't help.....it really hurt my Grams to put her down."

Jade: "Awww I'm sorry to hear that." -Hugs Kinjya who starts to cry- -Looks and see a really hot guy walking this way- "Hey who that?"

Kin: -Looks up and starts to smile - "It's someone you will meet in the next chapter!!!!

Jade: "Awwwwww come on tell me who is he!!!!! I'm like your best friend!!!! PLEASE!!!??"

Kin: -Shakes head- "Sorry Jade even though you're a friend I have to be fair to the other people and I can't tell you who he is yet that wouldn't be fair to the readers that you get the sneak peek and they don't. Sorry I'm playing on fair grounds here, they have to wait to find out so do you."

Jade: -Pouts and sighs- "I guess you're right Kinjya fair is only fair on this one."

Kin & Jade: "See that button at the left lower part of the screen?" -Both points to the box while giggling- "Click on it and something will happen!!!!"

Jade: "People no flames they are bad fuel for this fire be a sweet person a put a kind review! "


	19. chapter 19

Well I'm sorry that chapter 18 was that short! 0.0!!!!! That's a shocked face if you don't know that now you do! And that's my anime smile on here too! Well enough with my talking you want to read this and not hear my talking!! On with Chapter 19!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL SO I ANIT GUNNA GO THREW IT! BUT IF YOU'RE A NEWBE READER I GUESS IT WONT KILL ME THAT MUCH TO DO THIS! ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE WE ALL GO HOME HAPPY AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT BY SHARP POINTY OBJECTS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 19 "Miroku and Sango back together? Kinjya falls for another man."

"I sense a shard of the jewel!" Kagome said. "Can you tell where it's coming from Kagome?" "It's about two miles up this road." She said. Once in the village they saw a demon with a jewel shard in its back. Inuyasha had killed it in a flash. "Someone please help our Lord is badly injured and needs medical help!" Someone said. The servant ran right to Kinjya and asked her for her aid in which she said yes. "This way please." The servant told her. "M'Lord there is someone here to aid you" The Lord nodded and told the servant to let them enter and leave them to aid him. "He will see you now." The servant told Kinjya. When she entered the room it was dark. "Just follow my voice." Said the Lord who, in Kinjya's point of view, had a voice that just made her melt in her boots. "Could you please open the shade?" Asked the Lord. And she did as she was told.

Then she saw him. A full youkai wolf Lord who was 17. He had short brown hair, bluish green eyes; his body looked that of a Greek god. On his forehead he had a moon and on the tip of the moon was a star. His personality: was that he worked for no one, let's no woman order him around, is a 5th generation youkai Lord. All the women wanted him even human women wanted him. He protects and defends loved ones and kills people who betray him. He wore a black skin tight tank top, black baggy pant, black shoes; black wrist bands on both his wrists and a necklace that had a dragon hanging from it.

Kinjya went right to work on the Lord's injuries. "My, you're truly beautiful." The Lord told her. "May I ask you what your name is?" "It's Kinjya." "That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful young demon as yourself." This led her to blush. "And what's your name?" She asked. "It's Rinoku." He said with a grin. "Kinjya how is he?" Asked Miroku. "He's doing much better." She told him. "He's cheating on you Kinjya." "Huh wha-what do you mean?" "He's cheating on you with a woman named Sango!" Rinoku told her. "Miroku is this true?!" "Yes but I can......." "How could you!" Kinjya screamed. Rinoku sat up and held her in his strong arms. "GUARDS! Get this man out of here!" Yelled Rinoku. "I can't believe he would do this to me!" Kinjya said while crying. "Shhh, its ok, he's gone now." Rinoku said while trying to calm the young youkai down. Her once tense body was now relaxed into his embrace. Rinoku lifted her chin up and wiped away the tears that were falling from her beautiful face.

Ares entered the room to check on how the Lord was doing. "Ares I'm going to stay here for a little while." Ares knew what she meant. "So please tell M'Lord and M'Lady that I'm going to be away for a while." "Would you like to tell them yourself Kinjya?" "Yes please." She said. "M'Lord?" "Yes Ares?" "Kinjya would like to talk with you and M'Lady." Sesshomaru nodded and he and Suaru went to see Kinjya. "Kinjya you wanted to speak with myself and Suaru?" Ask Sesshomaru. "Yes I did." "What do you want to tell us?" Suaru asked. "I've made a choice to stay here." She told both of them. "And I'll explain to you both why I want to be here." Kinjya said. Both Sesshomaru and his mate sat down. "I feel as if I'm always in harms way, so I'm going to hide here for a while." She told them. "Kinjya we both understand and agree." Suaru said. Then both Sesshomaru and Suaru left. Kinjya had shut the door and started to cry once again. She walked over to Rinoku while crying. "Why are you crying Kinjya?" "Sesshomaru and Suaru have a young pup and I'm like a mother to him." "Shhh I'm here it's ok." He told her. "I've just been threw so much lately that I haven't had the time to cry." She said. The next thing Kinjya knew was that Rinoku pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that chapter is over and done!! Sorry gotta leave ya'll hanging once more!!! But I soon will return with a new chapter and more fun for you the reader(s). Now before I forget to say this I'll say it and get it outta the way before my mind goes blank. I maybe getting a job here soon so I'm really sorry if it takes me a while to get them written up, typed, and sent to jade to have the proofread and posted. And with school just around the bend doesn't help me at all. So right now my life is full of twists and turns so be calm with the chapters not being added as fast as they are right now. I would really like to have more people review and read my fan fiction right now I only have 8 people who have sent me reviews and if it doesn't increase I'll have it removed! Nah just playing people I won't do that. If you the reader(s) like my fan fiction tell your friends about it then I may have more reviewers then. I would like to ask Anna-chan aka Anna and AngelofDaimonds aka Lia if I may use both of your characters in my fan fiction, I have written them into the plot but I will not add them in until I get your answers......So that will leave me no choice but to hold off on posting this fan fiction yet again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kin: "Well Jade are you glade you waited now to find out who he was?"

Jade: "Yes but I hate when you have to do that to me it drives me nuts!"

Kin: -Looks at the folder that I have Jades fan fiction in- "Damn the folder is almost full to the seam some of it is ripping away!"

Jade: - Falls on face- " Damn you have all my chapters so far!? HOLY CHEESE NIPS GIRL ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Kin: "Well duh yeah I'm nuts!" -Helps Jade up- "But I may have to print a few of them off again I think I lost them or misplaced them."

Jade: "Well there goes the ink! You know your Dad's gonna kill you for that?"

Kin: "Yeah I know but he knows that I love to read your fan fiction after I print it off so I get away with it as always!"

Jade: "You're lucky that your Dad let's you get away with that!"

Kin: "Why do you say that Jade?"

Jade: "Because my mom would kill me!"

Kin: "Well Dad's slacked off my brother and I so he really doesn't care about that......So how's the next chapter coming along when will it be posted, tell me tell me!"

Jade: "God girl I'm trying my hardest to get yours and mine posted it'll be done don't rush me....you know I have a life of my own to deal with!"

Kin: -Bows- "Sorry Jade it's just that your fan fiction is so good that I wanna know what happens before you get it posted for other people read it. I can't help it I'm a true blooded fan you know that well at least I think you do don't you?!"

Jade: "Yes I know that but it takes time and that's what I need to get them done with writer's block it's very hard to come up with ideas for the plot on mine."

Kin: "I know what you mean on that one it also takes me a while to write ideas on paper when I'm always getting bugged to do things."

Jade: "HEY SEE THAT BUTTON THAT SAYS: "SUBMIT REVEIW"? CLICK ON IT AND SEND KINJYA A REVEIW SHE NEEDS TO GET EM!!!!"

Kin: "GOT THAT RIGHT I FEEL LIKE I'M GUNNA GO ON A KILLING SPREE HERE SOON IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS!!!! WELL I WONT GO ON THE KILLING SPREE BUT I WILL BE MAD!"


	20. chapter 20

Well here's chapter 20!!!!!!!! I'm gonna have to lay off on typing these and write more of my fan fiction then type more of it up. It's hard to come up with ideas with writers block and with all the things that are happening in my life right now. Well enough with my talking on with the chapter!!!!!!! -Runs to work on the chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: YOU PEOPLE KNOW THE DRILL SO I ANIT GUNNA SAY IT!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 20: "The Injured Rinoku Healed!"

Kinjya had awoken that morning. At first she didn't know where she was. Since the morning sunlight blinded her vision. But once she felt Rinoku's strong arms around her she knew where she was. She had got up and went outside to get more herbs for the Lords injuries. Once she had got outside she had a cold chill come over her. She didn't know who it was! All she knew was that she needed to get back to the Lord at once. She went to move but towards the Lord's palace but couldn't move. She saw a large shadow standing over her. Now she knew who it was. It was Koshemea! He wrapped his strong arms around her. "Why can't you just let me enjoy my life?" Kinjya asked him. "Because I will not rest until I have you in my life again." He told her. "Well people change and you need to realize that I have. I'm not the same person that I use to be." Kinjya responded to Koshemea. And with that said he was gone.

"I don't understand why he wont leave me alone I don't want to end up killing him." Kinjya thought to herself as she was walking back to the palace. "Hey you shouldn't be moving around you're still hurt!" She said while walking him back to his bed. "Listen not to sound rude but I can't be here for a very long, I have to get back with the group of people that I was with when I first came here. I will write out a list of what herbs that the servant will need to help get you healed." Kinjya told Rinoku. "I understand." He answered. And after the list was given to the servant she was gone. "I don't want him in harms way." She thought. Once in a clearing she saw Anna. "Hey Anna!" Kinjya said.

"Where have you been Kinjya?" Anna said. "I had to help the Lord of the local village heal his wounds." Anna just looked at her with a funny glare. "I'm truly sorry Anna that I was gone for so long." Kinjya said with a sorry look on her face. Then the next voice she heard was that of Lia. "Anna it's ok Lord Sesshomaru and M'Lady said that she could take some time off." Lia said while she gave her close friend a hug. Kinjya looked at her weirdly. "How did you know that Lia?" She asked her with a confused look on her face. "I was hiding in the shadows when they were talking with you." Lia responded to her question. "Listen we need to go on a hunt for a demon that rips peoples' limbs off and uses their limbs as part of its body once the old body part falls off." Lia told both Kinjya and Anna's.

The three girls had not found the demon and it was starting to become dark. They had found a tall oak tree and stayed there for the night. Kinjya was letting her demon senses roam the land. So if any demon would come near she would know. And so she could keep her friends safe as they slept. Morning came as fast as night fall came earlier that night. "Hey you two we need to get moving!" Kinjya said while waking Lia and Anna up. Once the girls were done eating they set out for this demon. "Hurry up you two, I'm not going to stop or make any stops along they way, I want to get this demon killed before he does anymore killing of his own." And with that said both of the sped up to catch Kinjya. Both Anna and Lia watched her as her hair and dress flew behind her body. "I'm glade we're with her Lia!" Anna said. "Anna, there's a power deep inside Kinjya that she hasn't exposed yet, and once she finds the power I hate to say this but, I'm going to feel very bad for the person she uses it on." Lia told Anna. Anna nodded. "Yup must not tell her about it, she has to find this power on her own." Lia told her. "And how is it that you know about this Lia?" Lia paused. "M'Lady told me." Lia told Anna who nodded to her.

Kinjya was waiting for Anna and Lia up in the top of a huge oak tree. Both of them bumped into Kinjya. "Shhh he's right there." Kinjya said while pointing at the demon who was about to attack a human for one of their limbs. Kinjya nodded to both Anna and Lia then all three of them when after the demon. "Ahh, please! Don't kill me! Please!" The woman screamed. Anna grabbed the woman and got her to safety. "Stay here you'll be safe." Anna told her then went back to help Lia and Kinjya kill the demon. Lia tried to attack it from behind but was thrown to the ground. Once Kinjya got a hold of the demon Anna came up behind it and killed it. Anna had got the woman out of the tree. "Who are you?" The woman asked. "We help protect people that are being harmed by demons." Lia said. "You're safe now on your way." Kinjya said with a smile. "Thanks you how may I repay you?" The woman asked. "We don't need anything in return miss." Anna said. The woman nodded and went on her way. Once the girls saw that she was on her way all three of them left to look for Lord Sesshomaru and Suaru.

"I can sense M'Lord and M'Lady." Lia said. "Yes so can I Lia." Anna said. "We need to get going girls it'll take about three in half days to get to where they're at." Kinjya said. And with that said the girls were off. Three in half days had passed. The girls had finally reached the village that the Lord and Lady were at. Kinjya was the first to enter the hut, the Lia and then Anna. "I take it that the demon is exterminated?" Sesshomaru asked the girls. "Yes M'Lord he's taken cared of." Lia said, as all of them bowed to show respect to the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. "Girls sit and eat with us you all look like you're hungry and need rest." Kagome said. They looked at each other and nodded. When they sat down Kagome and Inuyasha handed the food out. While eating Miroku kept looking at Kinjya. Kinjya noticed his looks so she gave him a nasty glare. "And Miroku don't even think about hitting on these two, or I will hit on you and it won't be what you're thinking!" Kinjya scolded harshly to the monk. "WHAT!!" Miroku said. "Listen I'm not going to let you hit on my friends, then hook up with them then have you cheat on them like you did with me, I'm not going to have you do that to them!" Kinjya yelled then walked outside.

Kinjya sat down in front of an old tree. Ares and Tsutomi walked outside to see what was wrong with Kinjya. "Kinjya what's wrong?" Tsutomi asked. Both Ares and Tsutomi were now sitting on both sides of Kinjya, Ares on the left and Tsutomi on the right. "I just don't want Miroku dating my friends; it would make me sick to see a friend be with someone I was with once before." Kinjya said. "Listen I'll have both of them come out here." Ares said. Ares got up and walked to the hut. She walked in and said "Lia and Anna please come with me." Ares asked. The girls walked over to where Tsutomi and Kinjya were at. "What's wrong Kinjya?" Anna asked. "Nothings wrong I just want to make sure both of you aren't going to date Miroku." Kinjya said. Lia and Anna both looked at each other and giggled. "Kinjya we'd never do that." Lia said. "Ares told us about both of you." Anna included. After hearing this it made Kinjya somewhat feel better. "Is everything of out here girls?" Asked Inuyasha. "Yeah Inuyasha everything's fine now." Ares told him. All the girls got up and walked back into the hut with Inuyasha. "Is everything ok now?" Asked Kagome. "Yes everything's fine now." Kinjya told her. And with that said they all got ready for bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's it for now sorry to leave you the reader(s) with such a long chapter but I had put long thought into this one. But Chapter 21 will also be a long chapter too. I'm working on chapter 24 right now but I have writers block and it's a pain in the evil ass for me right now cuz I can't think of what to write even though I would read Suaruchan fan fic to get my brain running with ideas it didn't work like it normally does. So I'm gonna take a few days off on it and maybe my brain might get ideas again I have no idea my mind makes that choice to come up with the ideas. I wanna encourage more people to read my fan fic cuz I have like 8 reviews and I need more so if you the reader(s) have friends tell em about it and maybe I can get my reviews to go up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kin: Is very sleepy Man I hope people are happy that I'm doing this!"

Jade: Looks at Kinjya "Hey what's wrong?"

Kin: "Well I didn't get any sleep at all and it's 12:09a.m."

Jade: "HOLY CHEESE NIPPS GIRL!" Points to her bedroom "Get that tiny little ass to bed I'll finish this you need your sleep!" But before Kinjya goes to bed she asked her "And why may I ask didn't you get any sleep?"

Kin: "Uh I had Ice Cream at like 12:30a.m. yesterday" Feels chibi sized

Jade: "Girl what were you thinking that's not a good late night food to eat it'll keep you up even if you've ate anything or nothing at all!" Mutters "I SWEAR THAT GIRL'S NUTS!"

Kin: Didn't hear what she said cuz she's sooo pooped out of her mind. "I'm gonna make some tea before I go to bed though!"

Jade: "Fine but after that bed for you young lady!"

Kin: "Yes ma'am."


	21. chapter 21

Well here's chapter 21!!!!!!!!!! I'm hurrying my lil butt up with these to make you the reader(s) happy. Well enough with the talking on with this chapter that is also long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE IT'S NOT NICE!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 21: "Rinoku is threatened by Koshemea!"

Kinjya was having a hard time getting to sleep. So she got up and went outside. When she walked out she saw Rinoku! "Rinoku what are you doing here you are injured, you shouldn't be moving around." "I missed you; I had to see you again." He told her. "Here let me..." "Kinjya is everything ok?" "Yeah Sango just go back to bed." She told her. "Hey wait Sango!" Kinjya said. "Hmmmm what is it Kinjya?" "Could you help me bring him inside?" "Yeah sure." Sango told her. When the girls brought Rinoku into the hut Inuyasha and Miroku had awoken. "Kinjya who's this demon?" Inuyasha demanded. "It's that Lord from the other village." Miroku responded. "Ares I need more herbs!" Ares nodded and went out to look for them. When she got them Kinjya went right to work on him. "It looks like these herbs are not working damn it!" Kinjya said while looking at Ares and Suaru. "Sesshomaru may I talk with you outside?" Kinjya asked him. When they both got outside Kinjya sat on the ground. "What is it Kinjya?" He asked while sitting beside her. "I was wondering if you could use your sword to heal him with all his injuries?" Before Sesshomaru said anything she answered him. "It seems like the herbs are not having a good effect on him, it seems as if they're making the injuries worse. And it's starting to worry me." Sesshomaru nodded. After that they both got up and went back inside. Kinjya walked over to Rinoku and told him. "Listen it seems as if the herbs are not working. But Lord Sesshomaru has a sword that can heal you." She told him as tears fell from her face. "Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango I need your help. Inuyasha hold his right arm, Miroku hold his left and Sango can you hold both legs?" "Kinjya I don't think so." "Alright Tsutomi hold the right leg and Sango hold the left. Hold him down guys!" Kinjya ordered as she held his head up. "Rinoku this might hurt a little bit." Kinjya told him. Sesshomaru drew his sword. "You're ready for this?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Yes." He said to Sesshomaru. Then Sesshomaru hit him. Rinoku screamed in pain. Then everyone saw his injuries vanish.

Rinoku moved to get up and felt no pain. "Hey, Rinoku, why don't you stay here for the rest of the night?" Inuyasha asked him. "I'll stay for a while but not till day break." "Why?" Kinjya asked him. "I need to get back to my village." She nodded as he lay down beside her. When he laid down beside her Kinjya moved close to him. Rinoku then wrapped his arms around her. Night had passes quickly and it was right before morning when Rinoku awoke. He saw Kinjya looking into his eyes. "I have to go you know that right?" He asked her. "Do you have to?" "Yes if I don't get back someone may attack my village." Kinjya sighed and kissed him before he left. "Ares go with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Kinjya asked her. And with that said Ares was off after him. She had caught up with him. "Yes what is it, something wrong?" "No Rinoku, Kinjya wanted to make sure you got back safely." Ares had told him. "She worries about you ever since she met you, you know that?" "No I had no idea, thanks for telling me about that." Rinoku told her. "Well here is my village thank you for telling me about how much she cares for me!" Ares nodded then was off back to the hut.

Once Ares returned the others had all their things packed. Ares was the only one who hadn't packed. "Ares don't worry I've already got your things packed." Kinjya told her. "He's just fine no one attacked him." Ares replied to Kinjya who had a look of relief on her face. "Hey you two let's go! We don't have all day you know, put a move on it!" Inuyasha said. Both the girls nodded and got their things and left. "Rin would you like me to carry you?" Kinjya asked her. "Yes please." Sesshomaru grabbed Kinjya's things as she picked Rin up. "Thank you Sesshomaru but you don't need to do that." "Trust me you'll be glad after a while she will get heavy." Sesshomaru told her. She nodded then looked at Rin and laughed.

Meanwhile Rinoku thought about what Ares told him. "This is the first girl who's cared about me like this." He thought. "Who's there show yourself!" Rinoku demanded. This demon was a demon Rinoku had never met or knew of none the less herd of. And of course it was Koshemea. "Who the hell are you and......" Koshemea had Rinoku by the neck holding him up against the wall. "Stay the hell away from her you filthy excuse for a demon Lord!" Koshemea demanded. "Who are....you talking.... about!?" Rinoku said while coughing and gasping for air. "Don't play dumb with me; I smell her scent all over you!" He told the Lord. "Who the hell are you talking about? I have no idea of who "she" is that you're talking about!" Rinoku responded. "Kinjya you fool! If you even go near her again I will hunt you down and kill you with my own two hands in cold blood!" Koshemea said coldly to Rinoku. And with that said Koshemea was gone. "Damn it I find someone that cares for me and if I go near her I'll be killed!" Rinoku said. One of Rinoku's servants walked in. "Are you alright M'Lord?" "Yes I'm fine. Can you go and look for Kinjya and bring her here I need to speak with her immediately." The servant did as the Lord told him and went out and looked for Kinjya. It didn't take the servant long to catch onto her scent, since it was the same servant who told Kinjya about the Lord being injured. "Kinjya! Kinjya, Lord Rinoku needs to speak with you immediately come with me!" The servant said. Kinjya handed Rin to Lia and went with the servant.

Within minutes both the servant and Kinjya were in the village. "M'Lord, Kinjya's here to see you." "Let her in and leave us here alone. Don't let anyone in here." The servant nodded then left. "The Lord will see you now Kinjya." She nodded and went into the Lord's chambers. "Yes Rinoku what's wrong?" She asked him. "Kinjya please come here and sit with me." She knew something was wrong by the way he was acting and the tone in his voice. "What's wrong Rinoku?" He didn't say anything. "Please Rinoku tell me please!" At first she thought he wasn't going to tell her but then he spoke. "I've got a demon that says that he knows you, and if I go around you he will kill me with his own two hands in cold blood." He told her. "Yeah and I know who you're talking about too." "Who is this guy Kinjya?" "A guy who I thought I love dearly, but one day I was proved wrong when he almost left me for dead, if it weren't for Ares and Tsutomi I wouldn't be here those two saved my life. And I thank them for being in the right place at the right time." She told him. "Then why don't you kill him?" "I want to but there's still apart of me that still loves him." She concluded. The memories now brought tears to her eyes. "Shhh, don't cry over a bastard like that, you're better and stronger than that low life demon." Rinoku said while cupping her chin in one hand and wiping away the tears with his other. He then took her in his arms then laid back into his bed with her, as he drew the covers over both of them. "Kinjya?" "Yes." Kinjya responded while looking up at Rinoku. "I love you dearly with all my heart, and I'm not going to let a demon get in my way." Rinoku told her as her kissed her with butterfly kisses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well another chapter done..... this can't be long I have school in the morning!

Jade: Looks at Kinjya "Have you been to bed yet at all today?"

Kin: Looks back at her "Yes i went to bed at 4:30am... Dad kicked me off here at 3am but i watched Inuyasha at 4am then went to bed"

Jade: "Good glade you slept...... but you still look dead to the world!"

Kin: "I know I know..... I'm gonna cut off and let you take it from here Hun." looks for a fast bite to eat and heads for the sack!

Jade: Well, that was chap 21 and we'll be seeing you next chap! Till then review! Bye bye! (Note: Sorry for the delays I'll try to keep up on it, promise! This is the last chapter I posses so if you want more go after Kinjya!! Lol! )


	22. Chapter 22

Well here's chapter 22! Sorry it took so long for this chapter!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN U NO SUE WE GO HOME HAPPY! BUT A FEW CHARA'S ARE MINGE ASK BEFORE YOU USE THEM!

* * *

Chapter 22: Kinjya Has to Make a Choice:

Night had fallen and Kinjya had to go and get back with the others. "Rinoku I have to leave you for now, but I will return soon to see you." Kinjya said. Rinoku nodded and let her go so that she could be on her way. Deep down she didn't want to leave him, but she had duties that needed to be done. And she didn't want to put Rinoku's life in harms way. "I've never had this feeling for someone since I was with Koshemea and I'm not going to let him get in the way when it comes to my love life, I'll be damned if I'm going to let this happen." Kinjya thought to herself. Tsutomi was waiting in the shadows for Kinjya. Kinjya stopped within a long endured run. "Kinjya I can tell something's wrong?" Tsutomi said while appearing out of the shadowed darkness. "Koshemea has told Rinoku if he goes around me or near me he will kill him with his two hands in cold blood." Kinjya had told her. "Oh boy! Do you know what you're going to do about this yet?" "No not yet but give me time and I will." She told Tsutomi. Both the girls caught up with the others. Who were setting up camp for the night.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Suaru; I need to talk with you three privately." Kinjya said as she and Tsutomi walked up to everyone. Once they were away from the group Suaru asked "Kinjya what did you want to talk to us about?" "Koshemea has told Rinoku that if he goes around or near me he will kill Rinoku with his two hands in cold blood." All three of them had shocked looks on their faces. "What are you going to do about this?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know right now but give me a few days to think about it." She told him.

A few days had passed and Kinjya had made her choice. "Ares, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Suaru may I talk with you all alone?" Kinjya had asked them. Once they were far enough away from the group they sat by a stream. "Have you made your choice yet Kinjya?" Asked Sesshomaru who sat beside his mate Suaru? "Yes I have..." She said but was cut off by Tsutomi. "What did you choose?" She asked Kinjya who was shocked to see her. "I have chosen to kill him." "What?" Inuyasha said. "I'm not going to have people put in harms way. I don't want Rinoku to be killed in cold blood by him!" Kinjya said as she began to cry. "It's ok Kinjya we'll back you up." Ares said. "No I must do this on my own with no help. This is my fight I will do this on my own with no help. And I mean this, all of you!" Kinjya had told them. And with that said they all went to catch up with the rest of the group.

While walking Tsutomi talked with Lady Suaru. "Lady Suaru?" "Yes Tsutomi what is it?" Suaru asked. "I have this feeling that this hidden power that Kinjya has will show when she kills Koshemea." Tsutomi told Suaru. "I think you maybe right on this one Tsutomi. What I want to do is follow her when she goes to kill him and see what happens to her." Suaru told her. Tsutomi nodded in response.

* * *

Well chapter 22 is now complete and finished finally! Thanks for all the reviews if you guys could tell you're friends about my fan fic it would make Jade and I happy for more reviewers in the future!

* * *

Kin: -ear to ear grin as she beams with joy and happiness-

Inu: "What are you all happy about huh?"

Jade: "She got to see her b/f yesterday!"

Inu: "What's a boyfriend?"

Kin: "Nothing you need to know about."

Rin: -Walks to Kinjya- "Hey hunny"

Kin: -Kisses him- "Well long time no see?"

Rin: "I know... thanks for coming to see me yesterday... you shocked the hell outta me!"

Kin: "Uh I did?"

Rin: "Yes you did." -takes her into the bed room-

Jade: "Oh gods not this! Well I know where this is gonna go." -knocks on the door and opens it but doesn't look in-

Kin & Rin: "Yes jade?"

Jade: "You want me to wrap this up since you're busy right now?"

Rin: -laughs- "If you could please I need to torture her for all the time I haven't seen her!"

Kin: -wide eyes and grins in a sexy way- "Oh really my master!"

Rin: "You got that right my slave."

Jade: -makes a face, shuts the door- Well then…thanks for reading all! See ya next chapter! Don't forget to review!

NOTE: The lateness of the chapters is due to myself having to work so much and being busy over the summer and now having school. I will work on getting everything posted and keep Kinjya writing. Sorry for the inconvenience, thanks for your patience. - Jade


End file.
